


A Valar in Mirkwood

by Aslaksen



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Elves, F/M, Romance, kingdom - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslaksen/pseuds/Aslaksen
Summary: This is the SEQUEL to The Daughter of Valar. It will go deeper in Elle´s and Legolas´s relationship.NOT GOING TO UPDATE MORE SINCE I DON´T HAVE ANY INSPIRATION!





	1. Leaving for Mirkwood part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Sequel to The Daughter of Valar!
> 
> I do not own LOTR!
> 
> Elvish when stated.  
> btw: I have been informed that the `legal`age for elves is 100, but for this story (also i am lazy and it is pre-written) Elle is just above legal age, 1000, ok? Ok, great!
> 
> Tips, listen to this song as you read, if you want to: I´m coming home part 2, Skylar Grey

It was a month after Aragorn's coronation and Legolas and Elle were starting to pack their things to leave that day. When they finished packing they went to the stable where two horses were waiting for them. 

 

'Some times it is beneficial to have a friend who is a king.' Elle thought to herself as she looked at the two beautiful dark brown horses. They got the horses ready and led them towards where all their friends were saying goodbye to each other. After many hugs and farewells Elle and Legolas made their journey towards Mirkwood. 

 

The journey was weeks long and Legolas told her about Mirkwood's past and presence as they traveled. Elle enjoyed the history lessons. After the long journey Legolas finally announced that it was only three days left to his homeland. As they made camp that night they laid down, not really needing to rest but to let the horses catch up some sleep. They laid close together, Elle could feel his warmth through their clothes. She played gently with his hair as she asked “A few weeks ago Gimli asked me something that I could not stop thinking about, he asked if we would get married and I do not think that is for me.” 

 

Legolas looked puzzled at her. “Should it not be me who asks you, instead of him in my stead?” He said with humor in his voice. She joked back by hitting him lightly on his right side with her elbow. 

 

“What I mean is that if we got married I would have expectations on me, like having a child and I do not want one, I get panic attacks at just thinking about it.” She had curled up to a sitting ball ass she had spoken. 

 

Legolas hugged her gently, making her relax slightly. “We can get married and not having a child, the important thing is that I get to spend the rest of my life with you.” He said softly to her as he still hugged her. 

 

“Wait, was that a proposal or will I in the future get a real one?” She joked. 

 

Legolas pretended to be offended but laughed at her response.“ I am not proposing now, but I want you to know that I want to one day and about the maybe future child, we are still young, you are barely old enough to get married and having a child is a lot of work and if we decide to have one it should be later in our lives.” 

 

Elle had thrown herself in his arms as his answer were the best she had ever heard.

 

 

“Welcome to Mirkwood, Elle!” Legolas exclaimed as they reached the large forest leading to the kingdom. They rode for a few hours until they met a patrol with ten elves. They stopped in front of them and the elves put their right hand across their chests at seeing their price return. Elle saw him doing the same back to them and she decide to copy his movement. The elves turned their heads towards her, looking intensively at her. She was about to ask what they very looking at when one red haired elf with hair down to her knees said softly to her in elvish.

 

“Are you the Valar who left Valinor earlier this year?” Elle looked slightly taken aback to being recognized but quickly calmed down and decided to answer the elf. 

 

“Yes, I am Eleni, The Daughter of Valar.”She calmly spoke in elvish to the elf.

 

“She is also The Swift Warrior.” Legolas added, also speaking elvish, showing Elle that after all the wars she had earned that title.

 

Elle smiled at him and they continued towards to the big gate to the kingdom. They left their horses to the gate guards, as they had told them to because the king was waiting in the throne room to meet them and as they headed to the king's throne room many elves greeted Legolas and Elle, but most of them did not know who she were. She felt good at being treated like a normal elf and not by her title. They reached the beautiful throne room and she drew a deep breath since king Thranduil's presences was so rich and powerful that she forgot her title was much higher then his. 

 

“Welcome, Eleni, The Daughter of Valar, The Swift Warrior!” Thranduil exclaimed. 

 

“King Thranduil, I am honored to finally meet you. I have heard stories of you but none of them made justice for your beauty.” Elle said with a smile on her face, she had always wanted to meet the elven king and he was indeed beautiful but Legolas had won her heart and no one could compete with his beauty, or maybe it was the love that made her blind. 

 

Now the elven king looked pleased at her and with a small smile he spoke. “To what do I have the honor to meet the beautiful Swift Warrior?”

 

“Well, Legolas maybe you could explain why I am here.” Elle said to him with a teasing smile, knowing he was nervous to tell his father, his father would probably follow them around and asking questions about how a Valar could fall for his son.

 

Legolas looked with respect towards his father as he spoke.“We are here because we do not have anymore wars to fight and Elle wanted to meet you.” 

 

Elle nudged him gently with her elbow for him to continue. “And we have news.” Legolas continued. “ Elle is not here only to meet you, ada (father). She is here because even her being a Valar, she does not have the power alone to let me into Valinor and I knew you would be happy to meet her and her you as well, as we cannot be separated for long times, though that might kill us, here we are, the only place we can be together in.”

 

The king looked interested at the young elves.”You two are courting, how very interesting. A Valar has fallen for my son, of course he fell for you, Eleni, your beauty is breath taking.” He said with a small smile.“But now you must probably want to rest, I will have a few servants to prepare your rooms. “ He motioned that they were allowed to leave to wait for their rooms to be in order.

 

Legolas had started to walk but Elle turned to look at the king, the king looked questionably at her.

 

“King Thranduil, I know this is an odd request and I would not ask if it was not something that would prevent me from panic attacks.” As she spoke the two males looked intently at her. “I have noticed that as my feelings towards your son has grown, I have grown used to have him close to me, specially sleeping close to him. I have noticed that if I do sleep all alone I will get at least one panic attack and well you see where I am going with this request.” 

 

The king looked intently at her and she quickly added. “ I only need to be in the same room as him, not having to share a bed and if that would help my request we can have separate beds.”

The king looked more pleased at them not sharing a bed and decided to grant her request.

 

 

They left the king and went up a few stairs that led to a hallway, they walked there for a bit until they saw an open room in the edge of the hallway, it looked like a waiting room for the kings guests as they could sit there and wait for their rooms to be done. They sat down in a small couch. Legolas looked a her but she was looking around the room, taking it all in. 

 

“That request of yours was probably granted just for you title, but I would advice you not to make more big and odd requests, even the king can not stop himself from schooling you if you mess too much with him.” 

 

“Leggy, just be quiet, you have no idea what I would go through every night of not sleeping next to you.”

 

He sighed as he said. “I knew I should not have let you sleep so close to me on our journey here, it only leads to what should be waiting for after marriage, even if it is just a tease.” He said to her. 'A damned good tease.' He thought to himself.

 

He was a prince after all and the royals had specific ways of doing courting's, it was allowed to kiss a little and to hug and small things like that, but they had already went a little bit over the line in the forest on their way to Mirkwood. 

Legolas snapped out of his thoughts as a servant came up to them and told them their room was done now, they followed the servant to their room. It was a big room, a chamber. It had a small table with two chairs, a small library corner with a couch and a armchair. The last thing they saw was two beds to the right of the room from where they walked in. next to the beds they had a huge closet and next to the closet was a door that led to their bathroom. The servant left and closed the door after her. Elle immediately felt how exhausted she was and went to lay down on one of the big beds, they where both double beds. Legolas came up to her to which he was met with her hands around his wrists, she dragged him quickly down to her. Legolas was not ready for the sudden fall and fell on top of Elle.

 

They laid still for a little while, just looking at each other, admiring the other as Elle decided to close the distance between them. She lifted her head and softly kissed him. He kissed eagerly back. He had missed this so much and all he could think about was continue this and never leave the bed. As they had turned the soft kiss into a kiss that would almost look like they were trying to eat the other if one where to see them right now, the eagerness never left and when Elle put her hands to undo his shirt they heard a loud knock. 

 

They quickly stopped what they were doing, smoothing down their clothes as Legolas went to open the door. It was a servant who had come to give them their packings that was tied to their horses. Legolas thanked the servant, took the packings and closed the door, he went back to the bed, placing the packings at the end of the bed to the left, which looked like it would be Elle's as she still laid there. He laid down next to her, faces close to each other.

 

“Shall we continue?” Elle whispered to him and kissed him to which she was surprised he moved away from. She looked confused at him. He sighed and sat up, resting his head against the headboard. Elle laid still down and looked up at him. 

 

“Elle, you know I want to but we cannot, not before marriage and it feels like you do not care about that and I have to ask, have no one told you of this?” He said as he looked down at her. 

 

“We did not talk much about it, it was always very awkward when my mother tried to tell me but no, I do not really know why it has to wait until marriage, I do know how people reproduce but also that it is an activity that should be fun and make one feel good.” She said in a voice close to her Valar voice, but this one lacked the powerful effect the other voice had.

 

Legolas gave her a small smile. “It is supposed to be done after marriage, it has been so for very long and will be for maybe even longer and you, young elf,” He said the last with a chuckle. “You are making it really hard to respect this tradition. You had me almost brake it back in the forest and that was also why I was surprised at my father for granting your request, this will as Aragorn once said, only lead to us not getting much rest.”

 

Elle turned to face the small library corner, not wanting to look at Legolas. “You are always so careful with respecting everyone, everything, but when it comes to me you leave that part of you. You are disrespecting me all over by making...” She trailed off as Legolas had now forced her gently to roll over so he could see her face.

 

“In what way am I disrespecting you, my dear”? Legolas said seriously with a frown on his face.

 

“By making me feel like you do not want me! If I want to just be intimate with someone, anyone, do you not think people would throw themselves at me, but when I want it with you it is like you cannot stand the idea of it!” She snapped at him. 

 

She saw him harden his face, like he bit down a response that he would later regret. He took a deep breath, still with his hard expression he said coldly to her. ” Back in the forest you had me in only my underwear and you think it did not take every little piece of my self control to not be intimate with you right there!? Do you not notice that every time we kiss that is all I can think of, because we have already done more than we should have and now I.. I think I am going insane.” He ended his lecture with putting his hands on his face slightly massaging as in getting the intimate pictures in his mind to disappear. 

 

“If we have already done more than we should have, why not go all the way, hear me out. If it is making you go insane as well as I am starting to feel too, why not do it and go back to our old selfs, if it is causing us problems then should we not fix it before we scream our lungs out only by resisting to solve the problem?” She asked him softly, giving him a soft look as she laid her head on his stomach. 

 

“I need to go, I will come back when dinner is ready and in the meantime you can if you want meet with my father, he has probably more questions to you than you have for him.” Legolas said coldly as he left the room.

 

 

She sat there for a while, thinking about what had happened and at his sudden disappearance. She started to get lost in her thoughts, the dark thoughts, did he see someone else, was this someone else prettier than her, her thoughts screamed with evil as she could not stand it anymore. She whimpered at what the thoughts were telling her and she stood up from the bed and ran all the way from their room to the throne room but it was empty, she ran back up some stairs and into a hallway and was greeted by two guards as they asked her what they could help her with, but she ignored them and slammed open the door to the gigantic chamber, it had all the things that hers and Legolas had but it was bigger.

As she stood there in the doorway she saw the king looking at her, she was met by a puzzled look from the king as he told the guards it was no problem by her being there and they closed the doors, leaving Elle alone with the king.

 

“Eleni, what has happened to make you run to my chamber, is it something my son has done?” Thranduil asked softly with concern in his voice as he motioned for her to sit at a table with two chairs. They sat down and Elle looked down at the table as she started to speak.

 

“We had a argument and he ran out and I let my thoughts drown me in their evil and I could not take it anymore and Legolas said as he left that in the meantime he was gone I could talk to you, he said you maybe had a few questions to me.”

 

“May I ask what the argument was about, my son does not easily run out like you described to me.” Thranduil asked still with a soft voice.

 

“That is just the problem, I want your help but it is embarrassing to tell you due to the private, well situation.” Elle said and carefully looked up to the king, she was met with a soft glance. 

 

“Young elf, there is nothing to fear here and whatever the argument was about you can tell me and I will not judge, only come with help to your situation.” 

 

At hearing the kings soft words Elle felt a bit braver to tell him. “What you will need to know before I tell you about the argument is that I was never told why this matter is the way it is and I do think it is a stupid matter, because I grew up with non clear answers. That said here is the embarrassing argument's summarized, as you know me and Legolas are courting and by doing that there is a slight amount of physical activity... but I was just told that one time we overstepped a bit of what is the normal amount of physical activity and forgive me, my king, but this is really hard to tell the love of my life's father.” 

 

Thranduil just looked a her with a soft gaze. “I understand it is hard, especially since as you said it is my son we are talking about and activities that is slightly overstepping to what is reserved for marriage, as it has always been and will continue to. Continue and I will see what I can do to help your situation.” He said still softly.

 

“We were laying in bed and started an activity that as you said is slightly overstepping to what is allowed once in marriage and was interrupted by a servant who gave us our packings and once Legolas returned to the bed he did not even want me near him. He started talking about that it is reserved for marriage and I, I am sorry to say this to you, my king, but you have a really handsome son and it is hard to wait until marriage, so I made valid argument's for why we should not wait, because waiting is just making us argue.” She looked down at the table now, not daring to meet the kings gaze.

 

“So Legolas ran off because he needed answers.” Thranduil said softly.

 

Elle looked up, surprised at the king not being angry at her for wanting to take his son's virginity before marriage. “Are you not disappointed at my view of physical activities before marriage?” 

 

The king looked slightly amused at her question. “ No, it is normal for courting pairs to feel what you two feel and if you want to get married now we could have it next week.” The king offered.

 

“Thranduil, I am sorry but that is not what I am asking, what I am asking is.. would it be allowed to start the activity of marriage now or even if we were engaged?” She carefully asked the king.

 

“Normally I would say no, but since this is causing you to argue so much I will make an exception and do know that I am only allowing this because of your title, Eleni.” The king said sternly with a soft voice. 

 

She thanked the king but something was slightly annoying her and she decided to ask the king for one more thing. “Thranduil, would it be too much for me to ask you to call me Elle, I only use my real name when it desperately needs too and I wish my friends would do after my example.” 

 

The king nodded to her, accepting her request. “Elle, you are to still be allowed to sleep in the same room as my son but not in the same bed and if I find out you will get your own room and both of you will have guards at the door all the time.” He said softly but with a hint of stern in his voice to her.

 

They sat for a while and Thranduil asked about Valinor and Elle asked him about himself and Mirkwood. “So tell me, Thranduil, why do people, out of Mirkwood say that you are cold as ice when they have met you?”

 

Thranduil surprised her with a chuckle. Amused he told her. “I have heard people scream that in my face but I learned a while ago when I said goodbye to my son as he wanted to travel, not knowing if he would come back, that I had to open up more, since my wife died I have tried to protect my feelings, not wanting to care about anything that was not important to me and certainly not show it. But I realize now that for Legolas to grow up with a father who did not show emotions it must have been very hard for you to open him up about his feelings for you and for that I am sorry, believe it or not, I am much more friendly than I was sixty two years ago.” He said with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2, part 2

A servant came and told them dinner was served. As they went towards the dining room Elle's thoughts was screaming to her that Legolas had to be there. And how she hoped that he was. That is what hurt the most, hoping. It was only Elle and the king in the room, they sat down but Elle could not eat, she had started crying and was wiping them with her shirtsleeve. She still had her hunting gear on. The king looked concerned at her.

 

“Elle, what is wrong?” He carefully asked the crying Valar.

 

She put her hands over her eyes and face so he could not see her crying and through the tears she spoke quietly. “He said he would be back by dinner and he is not, he probably left to see some other elf that would not question him almost all the time, maybe he is finally happy now.” She had thought she and only thought it in her head but alas no, the king had heard every word she had said. She took her hands from her face and started wiping her tears.

 

“Elle, my son would not take the one he is courting to his homeland and telling her to befriend his father just so he could leave you for another elf, I saw they way he looked at you, you are the love of his life and when you questioned an old tradition that he is fully raised by it is not strange at all that he might need some guidance and answers, maybe even from multiple people. So, please my friend, dry your tears. I promise you he will be back as soon as he can.” Thranduil spoke softly, making the Valar smile a little.

 

 

After they had ate Elle had gone to hers and Legolas's room. She took a book from the bookshelf in the small library corner and sat down in the brownish armchair. She started to read her book, it was about different herbs for healing. 

'If only there were a cure for being left in my love's homeland and he is nowhere to see.' She thought sadly to herself.

 

When she had read the entire book, it was a book with two hundred pages, she went back to the kings chamber. It had started to darken now so she had a slight problem with finding his chamber. Finally she reached the kings door, the guars opened the doors for her and closed them as she got in. she saw the king in his armchair with a book in his hands. He looked up at her as she entered the room, he gave her a sad look and showed with his left hand that she could sit down in the couch in front of him. She sat down and picked up a book. They sat like that for a while, both reading. 

 

“I am sorry he has not come back yet, he must be searching for answers still.” Thranduil said as he looked up at her and put down his book, he had finished it. 

 

Elle put down her book as well and looked up at the king. 

“This would have never happened if I did not do that one thing in the forest.” She spoke quietly, blaming herself. 

 

“I know you two have had a slight overstep but what could have happened that made him run away now?” Thranduil asked curiously.

 

Elle sighed and took a deep breath. “It never seems like we can talk about things without mentioning my desire to be with your son.” She said with light humor in her voice. The king gave her a small smile. 

 

She continued. “When we were in the forest it got over the line, we did not think and when we finally stopped he was only in his underwear, as well as I.” Embarrassed she looked down to her hands and a light red shown on her face. 

 

“That was why we started arguing.” She continued and carefully looked up to Thranduil only to be met with kind eyes that understood what she was going through. 

 

“Before he left he said that since that day that was all he could think about when he kisses me, he said he was going insane and I am afraid that he does not want to be with me anymore.” She said with sadness in her voice.

 

She yawned and tried to cover it with her hands but the king looked at her with concern. “Elle, I know it has been a long and tiresome day for you, please do not let yourself fall apart because of Legolas reckless actions, go to bed and rest because you, my friend have no energy left.”

 

Thranduil looked over her quickly, he could see that her whole body was screaming to get some rest and he cursed his son for not keeping his word of when he would be back. As he sent Elle to bed (he had told one of his guards to lead the way, it seemed like she could easily get lost if she did not having anyone that knew the way with her). He had told the guard to stay there until Legolas arrived and to tell him not to disturb Elle, but to come see the him. Thranduil had a few things to talk with his son about.

 

 

It was midday and Thranduil had sent Elle to the stables to occupy herself so she did not have the time or energy to think if his idiotic son. He had sent a small patrol to find Legolas last night and none had come back yet. He was disappointed at the young elf's reckless action, leaving his dear one like that was not how he had raised him, he had first thought that it took time for him to find answers but this long after he had told a specific time when he should be back awoke concern in the king. 

 

He sat in his chamber and tried to read but his thoughts of how the poor Valar was fairing made him stop and he put down his book. He gently massaged his temples with his hands but quickly stopped as he heard a knock on the door. He told the guard to open the doors and in came the idiotic son. The guards closed the doors and Legolas went up to his father and sat down in the couch in front of him. Legolas looked uncomfortable as his fathers gaze burned him. Legolas looked down as he started to speak with great nervousness. 

 

“Ada, I assume you know what has happened and let me say that noth-” Thranduil put his hand up in a sign that his son should be quiet, Legolas obeyed quickly. The king let down his hand and looked at his son with a still burning gaze. (Father)

 

“I know what has happened between you and Elle, after you left she was drowning in evil thoughts and ran into my chamber, she thought you were courting someone else.” 

 

Legolas looked even more nervous at his father knowing what the argument had been about. “H, ho, how much do you know?” Legolas asked his father, still not looking up to him.

 

“I know enough to know what your argument was about but no details, Elle was kind enough to save me from them.” Legolas looked a little relieved at hearing that no private details had been shared. “Now you shall tell me where you have been and why you did not get home until now, even though you promised Elle you would be back last night for dinner.” Thranduil said with a stern voice. 

 

Legolas looked carefully up to his father. “ I was walking around for a few hours and after that I decide to seek answers, so I met with every healer in Mirkwood, I now have enough answers to face Elle, though that might be the last thing I do.” He said seriously.

 

Thranduil smirked a little at his sons dramatic concern. “Well, one would advice not to anger The Swift Warrior, I do not think she earned that title by swiftly killing flies.” Thranduil teased but still had a bit of stern in his voice. Legolas just looked at him.

 

“Legolas, I am deeply disappointed at your action towards Elle, she is deeply in sad and evil thoughts and not keeping your word of when you would be back is in it self enough reason why she would want to kill you and I will not stand in her way.” 

 

Legolas sighed. “I know I have disappointed you both, but you know what she wanted from me and-” Thranduil put up his hand again, silencing his son.

 

He looked at his son with a stern look as he spoke. “She asked me if I would allow marriage activities if you at least were engaged and I allowed it, only because this argument may have lead to you two to go separate ways or if you stay together only making each other miserable and at last because she is a Valar, you are to be allowed to sleep in the same room but not the same bed until marriage and if I find out you have, against my order, you will have separate rooms with a guard outside each, I have already told Elle of this and she accepted it.” 

 

Legolas nodded in acceptance of the new rules. Thranduil just looked confused at him. “My son, why are you still sitting here, do you not have a Valar to propose to?”

 

Legolas looked chocked at his father. “Now? You think it is a good idea to after I have been gone for a whole day and night to just propose to her? She would throw a knife at me, laugh at me and at last kill me, in that very order.” Legolas said as he shook his head in slight fear of the Valar.

 

“You have to at least see her and talk to her, when you propose is up to you but I would advice to hurry before the next big argument.” 

 

Legolas was dismissed and went down to the stable to find Elle. He saw her go inside to the stable and hurried after her. He said her name and she slowly turned to face him. Her face showed sadness, hurt, betrayal and at last tiredness. He slowly went to move up to her, on his way he kept checking if she had any weapons near her. When he was about a meter from her he stopped. She stood still as in chock, just looking at him.

 

“Elle, I need to talk to you, I need to apologize for my action, I am deeply sorry I did not keep my word of how long I would be gone, I would appreciate if you would follow me to our room so we can talk privately about this.” He said carefully, watching her as he waited for a reply. She nodded after a little while and they went up to their room.

 

Once in their room with closed door they sat down, Elle in the armchair and Legolas in front her in the couch.

“Talk.” Elle demanded. 

 

Legolas looked regretful as he started to speak. “It got too much for me, I needed to get some air to think and I ended up with seeking for answers from every healer in Mirkwood, I just returned from the last one and I went to our room but the guard said my father needed to talk to me before I met you and after that I headed straight to you to apologize. Elle, I was scared, I have been raised strictly to this tradition and now my father allows us to marriage activities as soon as we are engaged, which is great but still only that takes time for me to accept. I am sorry that it got out of line and I should have come back to you as soon as I knew I wanted answers from the healers. 

 

He sighed and continued. “There is one more thing that made my run away, the thing about being intimate after being married is because it is to reproduce and every time you wanted to be intimate with me, made me scared that what if we do and you get pregnant? I know you get panic of just thinking of it but I never told you that I get panic too, it is too much off a risk and even if we got married I would still be afraid it would happen.”

 

“So you are saying that we will never be intimate?” Elle said with sadness and a hint of anger.

 

Legolas shook his head. “ I am sorry, I want to and every time you try I want to but the fear is too great and it is stopping me.”

 

Now it was Elle's turn to run away, she silently stood up and left, slamming the door behind her. She was so angry, all this time he had made her feel like he did not want her and the reason behind that was that he was afraid to get her pregnant. She was walking fast around in the castle, she ended up at a small garden, it looked like the one in Helms Deep, but prettier. She sat down on a bench. She did not know how long she had sat there but she awoke from her thoughts as someone sat down on the bench, on her right side. 

 

“I take it you talked with Legolas.” The king said softly.

 

“I found out why he acted the way he did and I hate it, I am so angry at him that all I can think off is throwing knifes at him, that is why I walked away.” Elle said with bit down anger.

 

“Is there anything that can help you two?” He asked softly.

 

“If there is anything that would prevent a pregnancy, I do not think there is a solution.” Elle muttered.

 

The king looked surprised at her. She saw this and quickly added. “Legolas was acting the idiotic way he did because he is afraid that once we, um... do... we will get stuck with a child and that is something we both really do not want, not this early in our lives. So he told me that it will never happen and I run away because-” she stopped, realizing who she was talking to. 

 

Thranduil nodded at her to continue. She sighed. “I cannot be around him when he makes me feel like he do not want me, at all, just that one thing he is saying no to makes me feel like he does not want me in his life at all.” she went silent.

 

“If you elflings just learned to tell our elders what is troubling you, we can help, we know much more then you may think and your answer is to go to the healers, both of you, they will help you with herbs and help Legolas with his fear.” The king said and chuckled a bit.

 

“But not before you are at last engaged.” He added sternly but gave her a small smile.

 

“Is that all we need to do in order to fix this?” 

 

“It is. Elle, I am glad to be of help, I do not know why Legolas did not come to me last night, this whole argument is easy to solve and you two had to make it so complicated. If there is anymore you want to know, do not fear to ask me.” Thranduil said with a small smile.

 

 

She was now back in their room, once again in the armchair and Legolas on the couch.

 

“I am sorry that I ran away but also glad I did, I met Thranduil in the garden and all we need to do is go to the healers and they will help us. She said softly to him.

 

Legolas gave her a confused look. “Please, tell me you did not just tell my father about more of our intimates problem.” He gave her a begging look and looked nervous for her answer.

 

“Ehm, not really and I can tell whoever I want whatever I want, you should talk more with your father, he just wants to help us and I told him that you were acting idiotic because you are afraid to get me pregnant.”

 

Legolas groaned at her response and bent down to put his hands to his face as he rested his elbows to his knees. He looked like he was dying in embarrassment.

 

They heard a knock on the door and Elle went to open it, in came Thranduil. She let him in and closed the door, they went towards were Legolas sat still with his hands on his face. Thranduil sat down next to him in the couch and Elle sat again down in the armchair.

 

“Elle, you do not tell my father about my fear of being intimate with you will lead to a pregnancy!” He said, still in this hunched position, not noticing that they were no longer alone in the room.

 

“If she had not told me, you would end up on the list of all Elle has killed.” Thranduil said teasingly. At hearing his fathers voice Legolas stiffen and groaned loudly into his hands. He heard the king chuckle lightly and Legolas slowly let his hands fall to his lap and sat up straight, focusing on Elle. He had a angry expression and his jaws were clenched tightly. 

 

“You could have told me we were no longer alone.” He said coldly to Elle.

 

“You are in fact an elf, my dear and if you were not trying to die from embarrassment you should have heard the door open and close.” Elle answered him in the same cold voice but with a little more power than Legolas had used.

 

“Silent, elflings.” Thranduil said blankly to them as they were quiet. “If you think this is a healthy relationship, you are dead wrong. You do not communicate at all about the important things, instead of blaming each other and running away you two need to talk to each other. I am trying to rule a kingdom and I have time to give you advice but not to solve your problems for you.”

He sighed and continued. “Be clear to each other, you are supposed to trust each other to know everything about the other. Now Legolas, stop looking like an angry troll and start being there for Elle and stop thinking that emotions are a deadly disease, they are not and I am sorry that I have raised you to act that way, when your mother were alive she made me so happy that I showed more emotions for a day that would now be how much I show in one hundred years together. Thranduil said as he looked softly at his son.

 

After Thranduil's lecture he had left and the two elves were now laying in Elle's bed, over the covers. Elle had began to feel tired and went to lay on her bed and Legolas wanted to be close to her as he had not had a chance to even hug her after he had come back. He had slowly sat down on her bed and she had dragged him down to lay next to her. They laid there now, looking into the others eyes.

“I am sorry for everything.” Legolas mumbled.

“It is alright now, but we cannot let it out of control anymore, or else I might not get to touch Thranduil's eyebrows. “ Elle said teasingly.

Legolas chuckled and kissed her nose. He laid back down to look at her. “I love you.” He said with a smile.

Elle smiled back and kissed him. “I love you too.”

 

They continued laying like that for a while.


	3. Tauriel

“So what shall we do now.” They laid still in bed, Legolas was happy to finally be close to her but at her question he responded with frown.

 

“No no no, nothing like in the bed, I was thinking maybe archery while the sun is still shining.” She hurried to say. 

 

Legolas relaxed and nodded, relived she did not try to get intimate with him, not that he did not want to because he did, oh the many times he had thought of tearing her clothes of and not to care that they had to wait until they were at least engaged, the king had allowed this one exception because of their argument and the fact that Elle is a Valar. He woke up from his deep thoughts as Elle tugged at his arm to get him to join her to go to the archery range, they picked up their bows and left the room.

 

They stayed at the archery range a few hours and stopped practicing when a servant came to tell them dinner was about to be served. They left the archery range and went into the castle and up to the dinning room where Thranduil were waiting for them, the dinner had been served all ready. As they sat down and began eating Thranduil spoke. “How has the rest of your day been, no more argument's?” He asked friendly to the elves.

 

“Good, it has been good, we went to practice archery and nothing more and no more argument's.” Elle quickly answered.

 

The king noticed how quick she answered and gave her a teasing look. “ Really? Nothing more than archery?” He asked friendly with a hint of tease in his voice.

 

“Well, I do not think that 'I laid in bed with your son, passionately kissing him for a few hours' is the answer you want. “ Elle said sarcastically, making the males choke slightly at their wines they had just drank when she started to talk. She gave them a quick teasingly evil look but soon looked as innocent as a bunny.

 

“Elle!” Legolas exclaimed with a disapproval expression. The king just laughed, making Legolas's disapproval even clearer. 

“Elle, you do not just throw that kind of stuff out like that!” Legolas said with an embarrassed look.

 

“What, he wanted to know, I am not able to lie to the king of Mirkwood.” Elle said innocently, making Legolas rest his head in his hands, it did not help that Thranduil chuckled slightly at the scene in front of him.

 

“You do not have to lie but you need to remember to stop oversharing personal things.” Legolas said through his hands.

 

“You agreed to still be with me when we kissed in front of Gimli, you chose me and I will always overshare to my closest friends.” Elle said lightly.

 

“I can deal with that and I know you do not have more friends here, but oversharing with my father is-” Legolas got interrupted by Thranduil. “Hilarious, but I think that if it is bothering Legolas that we are friends, we should find you a new one.” Thranduil ended the sentence.

 

“Maybe you would like to be friends with Tauriel, you already know her.” Legolas said calmly to her, taking his hands away from his face and sat straight in his chair.

 

“Who is Tauriel?” She asked, not recognizing the name.

 

“The elleth that met us when we arrived here, that recognized you as a Valar.” Legolas answered her.

 

“Oh you mean the stupid elleth I thought you were laying with.” She sarcastically said but when she met the surprised and puzzled looks from the males she felt her whole face light up with red, she had thought she had said it in her head.

 

“Elle, are you...are you alright?” Legolas carefully asked her as he gave her a look of concern.

 

Elle nodded. “Yes, I am alright, I am sorry for what I said, I do not know where that came from. I guess I am still a little bit angry that you just left me and that was one of the things I thought you were doing.”

 

The males gave her understanding looks and they did not talk about it anymore.

 

“So what are you doing tomorrow?” Elle asked the males.

 

“I have to go on patrol tomorrow and will not be back until late night, maybe even the next day, it all depends on how many spiders we have to get rid of.” Legolas told her.

 

She looked at him. “And when did you find out about that and when were you planning on telling me?” She said calmly.

 

“I found out when I got back but I forgot it when the guard at our door told me to meet with my father, I am sorry I did not tell you earlier.” He said and looked apologizing at her. 

 

“It is alright Legolas, what will you be doing tomorrow, Thranduil?” Elle said friendly.

 

“All day I have to go through paper work and in the evening I am hoisting a wedding.” He said like it was a normal day.

 

“What, whose wedding?” 

 

“One of my closest warrior, he is a dear friend and he and his soon-to-be-wife is promised to use the ball hall for the night. You are welcome to come with, maybe you will befriend someone there.” Thranduil offered.

 

“At least one thing I will enjoy, spending time with Tauriel will probably need something like a wedding to forget.” Elle said teasingly. 

 

“Why are you not excited to get to know Tauriel, except that you thought I was laying with her and that would never happen.” Legolas asked puzzled.

 

“I have met a few elleths and they have always seemed to have far too much easiness to judge one.”

 

“Is this also because she recognized you as a Valar?” Legolas asked softly.

 

“I do not like when people I have not introduced me to or wanted them to know my name and she said it in front of the whole patrol that I am a Valar and now probably half this kingdom knows my name.” Elle said with a disapproval look. 

 

“Elle, I think you should give Tauriel a chance, meet her tomorrow and if you do not get along with her you are free to sit in my chamber and read as I go over the paperwork.” Thranduil said softly.

 

“But if I am only going to read why should I come to you?”

 

“So you are not alone and you can talk a bit with me, or you are free to join Legolas's patrol if you would like.” Thranduil offered with a small smile.

 

“No, I do not want to go on patrol, I will see Tauriel and then join you, Thranduil.” Elle said lightly.

 

 

 

 

“Do I have to?” Elle asked like a child that did not want to take a bath. 

 

“Yes, even my father thought it would be good for you to try and befriend Tauriel.” 

 

“Can we not just stay in bed all day?” She asked, still sounding like an annoying child.

 

Legolas chuckled and shook his head. “Not until we are at least engaged, now come with me to the stable.

 

“Then propose then.” Elle whined, making him laugh at her behavior.

 

“Not yet, not today. Now my dear stop acting like a child and follow me to the stable.” He tried to sound serious but a smile escaped on his lips.

 

“If a proposal is all there is to do then I will do it.” Elle said as she went down on one knee, she took Legolas's hand and said “Legolas, will you marry me?” 

 

Legolas chuckled. “I will, when I have decided to propose to you.” He said as he helped her up.

 

It was the next morning and when the proposal did not work, Elle decided to act even more childish, she was now tugging at Legolas right arm to try and stop him from dragging her out of the room. He chuckled and picked her up bridal style and started to walk down the hallway as he could hear her call him a cheater.

 

“Elle, I did not cheat in the game of getting you out of the room, I just changed the rules. “ He said with a laugh.

 

Elle muttered for herself. “But I am out of the room now, can you please let me down now?” She asked him.

 

“If you promise to meet with Tauriel.” 

 

She agreed to his terms and was let down to the ground. Together they walked down to the stables, Legolas were riding from there and it was the place where she would meet Tauriel. As they got into the stable they met the red longhaired elf named Tauriel. They greeted each other and Legolas went to get his horse ready. 

 

“Eleni, what do you feel like doing today?” Tauriel asked with a smile.

 

“Actually, could you call me Elle? I only use my real name when it desperately needs to.” Elle asked the elleth as friendly as she could. Tauriel nodded.

 

“Oh, what do I feel like doing today, hm, I do not know, if it is anything from sitting in a chair alone it will be fun for me.” Elle said with a small smile.

 

“I was thinking we could ride along the kingdom and I could show you everything and after that I thought a guided tour in the castle would help you.” She told Elle with a smile.

 

“You are the first to offer to show me around, I like you already.” Elle said with a big smile and received a smile from the elleth. 

 

Legolas was now leading his horse out and winked at Elle, showing the he had heard what she had said. She followed him out and before he mounted his horse he hugged her. She looked up at him.

 

“Do I not get a kiss goodbye?” She said teasingly.

 

“No, you know what it leads to and I must be going now, I will make it up to you when I get back.” He said and mounted his horse and left. 

 

She went back into the stable and saw that Tauriel were getting a horse ready. 

 

“Which one can I ride today?” Elle asked the elleth. 

 

Tauriel pointed to the horse next to hers, a grey horse. They got the horses ready and left the stable and started the guiding tour. Elle actually started to like Tauriel, they had common interests and the same humor.

 

“Do you want to know what everyone is talking about?” Tauriel asked Elle. Elle nodded eagerly.

 

“Of course that there is a Valar here, but how you two seems to be courting.” Tauriel said with a smile.

 

“That is true, we are courting.” Elle smiled at just the thought of Legolas.

 

“You seem to make him really happy and if I may, are you planning a wedding yet?” 

 

Elle chuckled at the elleth's question. “No, not yet, I am still waiting for him to propose and I think it is taking too long, so I decided to do it this morning.” She said with a laugh.

 

Tauriel laughed too. “But in all seriousness, how did it go?” she asked the Valar.

 

“He said that he would want to marry me when he has decided when to propose.” 

 

“Well I think it should be soon, you look so adorable together.” 

 

They continued to talk about their lives and told jokes to each other as Tauriel showed the Valar around the kingdom and castle, they had now left the horses back in the stable and had only the kings chamber left, to which Elle already knew the way. They said goodbye and to maybe see each other the next day. 

 

The guards opened the doors to her as she stood outside the kings chamber. She walked in, feeling like home by being there so often, she went straight to the couch, laid down and picked up a book and started reading.

 

“Well, good day to you too, young Valar. “ Thranduil said teasingly. 

 

He sat at his table, going through what looked to be at least one hundred papers, all laying on the table.”You looked busy and I did not want to disturb you.” Elle said friendly as she continued reading.

 

 

She had now finished two books with each two hundred pages in and was getting restless. “Thranduil, are you done soon with your paper work?” She asked friendly.

 

“Not yet, I still have more to go over.”

 

She groaned at having to be restless for at least an hour. The king chuckled lightly at her restless groan.”Elle, be patient, I need to go over at least two more and we will go to my tailor.”

 

“Why, do you not have all the robes in Middle earth?” Elle answered sarcastically.

The king smiled a little at her comment. “It is not for me, you will need a dress to the wedding.” 

 

 

Thranduil finished up the work that had to be done for that day and he and Elle went through many hallways and stairs to get to his tailor. Once there, the tailor took her measurements and went to look if she had any dresses in Elle's size. She came back with a simple but beautiful dark blue dress, she told Elle to try it on and showed her a dressing room and closed the door so she would get some privacy as she changed. The dress fitted comfortably, She went out of her dressing room to see it the king thought it would suit a wedding. When the tailor and king saw her, they both took a deep breath. That said everything she needed to know and went to change back into her new and clean hunting gear.

 

“What do you feel like doing now?” Thranduil asked Elle as they headed toward his chamber, he needed to if he could, start tomorrows work so he did not have to sit through another beautiful day in his chamber the next day.

 

'Oh, I do not know, maybe if your son were here I would make him propose to me and right after do unspeakable thing to and with him.' She thought to herself.

 

“I do not know, maybe read for a bit.” She answered the king who nodded at her reply.

 

She went to her and Legolas's room and stopped before his bed, the one to the right. She laid down on his bed and realized one of the closest pillows to her still held his scent. She stood up and took the pillow with her as she went to the kings chamber. When he saw what she was holding he raised one eyebrow as in wondering why she was walking around with a pillow.

 

“This, I realized it still smelled like him and I thought that it would be more comfortably to have a pillow when I am reading.” Elle nervously explained to the king. The king just nodded.

 

She had been reading for a while but with the pillow under her head and so close to her nose she could smell his scent, she felt a few tears escape and put down her book and turned so her face was facing the back of the couch, her back towards Thranduil. After silently crying for a while she fell asleep.

 

She awoke when two strong arms gently shook her. In her sleep drunk state she mumbled. “Not yet, Leggy, if you wake me up now you owe me a full day spent in bed. Naked.” 

 

She rolled over to face whoever had woke her up and when she saw it was the king her face began to turn red. The king looked slightly amused. “I am so sorry for that..”Elle trailed off.

 

“No need to be sorry, you where not fully awake and I do remember the deep desire to stay in bed all day.” Thranduil said with a smirk and winked at her, making her chuckle a bit. 

 

“Since we are already on the topic, you who seem to work so much, did you ever get to have a free day to spend, let's say in bed?” Elle said as innocent as she could.

 

The king sat down in the armchair and chuckled a bit at her question. “As the father of the one you are courting, do you really want to know?” He said friendly.

 

“No, but as my friend I would like to know.” Elle said lightly.

 

He gave her a small smile as he answered. “I remember the sweet torture of courting, not be allowed to before marriage, it was hard but when our wedding finally came it was-” He got interrupted by Elle.

 

“Fantastic? Just like you thought it would be?” She carefully asked.

 

He smiled gently at her. “Not everything is like you imagine.” 

 

She sighed at his non clear answer.The king gave her a concerned look. “Is there anything troubling your mind?” He asked gently, knowing the conversation was about private business.

 

“I fear that Legolas, even if he get help from the healers that he will be too afraid to want to and I, who am great at convincing people when I want to, know that I cannot talk him out of his fear, that is up to him and you see how long it takes for him to propose, for the love of Valar! I could have traveled back to Valinor and back here in this time.” 

 

“After all you have told me, I think he really wants to be with you but he needs the healers help to let go of his fear and it is quiet funny how he thinks just a few times would result in a pregnancy.” He said with a small chuckle.

 

“What, no it can happen anytime if one does not use some sort of protection?” Elle asked curiosity 

 

“It took many years before we got Legolas and theoretically it can be as you said but many times the case is that it takes time, for why, I do not know.” Thranduil said as he started to look a little bit uncomfortable with the conversation.

“We should get ready for the wedding, I will send someone to help you get ready.” Thranduil said in a attempt to change to topic. Elle nodded and took her pillow and went back to hers and Legolas's room.


	4. Balcony

The wedding was beautiful. The ball hall was filled with people. The ceremony had been quicker than Elle thought it would be. Now the newly wedded had just finished their dance and the dance floor was starting to fill up with dancing elves. The band was playing beautifully. She was looking at the dancing elves as Thranduil came up to her. 

“Care to join me in a dance, my friend?” He asked as he reached out his hand to her.

“Who am I to deny the king a dance at a wedding, it would be my pleasure.” Elle said teasingly as she received a smirk from the king. 

They danced, Elle had never really learned to dance but it was like fighting, she was still swift and gracious as she danced, just as when she fought. After the dance she saw Tauriel and excused herself from the king that just smiled at her for having given Tauriel a chance at her friendship. She made her way to the elleth and greeted her. They talked for a while and laughed at jokes the other had told, but when Tauriel said she wanted to show Elle something they left the ball hall. She followed Tauriel up a few stairs and motioned for her to continue walking through the hallway till the balcony on its left side. 

 

She saw Tauriel leave and carefully walked up to the balcony. She had no need to be afraid and her worried expression turned into a huge smile as she saw Legolas standing there on the balcony, She threw herself into his arms and they hugged for a while. He let go of her and backed a little so he could take a better look at her dress, he took a deep breath as he saw how beautiful she was. 

 

“Elle, you have me speechless, I have no words for how beautiful you look, but I hope I can show you how much I love you if you promise to not interrupt.” He said with a slight nervousness.

 

Elle nodded and just stood there, looking a him. He took a deep breath. “You, you are the reason why I survived all those wars, you have always been there for me, even now with our latest argument, you never give up on something you want and I know I have to step up and be more open to you and.”

 

he said as he knelt down on one knee and continued. “If you want, I want to spend the rest of my life opening up to you. Eleni, will you marry me?” He looked nervously at Elle.

 

Elle looked like she was in shock but soon shook it of her. “Yes, yesyesyes, even if you called me Eleni!” She exclaimed as she threw herself at him again, he chuckled at her eager answer and hugged her, when she had calmed down a bit he moved back little to be able to kiss her. The kiss was soft and perfect. 

 

“Oh, I almost forgot this.” Legolas said as he took up a small ring, it was a simple silver ring with elvish writing inside, 'My starlight'. He took gently her left hand and placed the ring on her ring finger.

 

“Aw, Legolas I love it.” She said as she looked at the beautiful ring.

 

“I have noticed that for you, the simple things is the most beautiful.” He told her.

 

She looked up to him and said with a teasing voice. “ I guess we could celebrate in bed now.” She winked at his shocked expression. 

“Elle, I need some time.” He said with apologizing in his soft voice.

Elle went up to him and gave him a light kiss. “I know, but let me know when you are ready and you need to show it not say it.” She winked at him again, making him relax. 

 

They went up to their room and sat down on Elle's bed. “I know you do not want to, well.. that, but can we at least share a bed tonight?”She carefully asked her soon-to-be-husband.

“If you promise to not try anything.” Legolas teased her.

 

They had just changed into night clothes and had barley laid in the bed more than a few seconds as they heard and saw their guard run into the room. “I am sorry but I have strict orders to not allow you to sleep in the same bed.” The guard said in an apology to the couple.

 

“No nonono, see.” Elle said quickly and showed the guard her ring as Legolas said. “Nothing will happen, even if we are engaged now, but please I want to be the one to tell my father so if you could, please play along.” 

 

The guard smiled at the couple and agreed to play along, if a certain elf were to ask how they were sleeping he would say in their beds, as usual.

 

Elle moved closer to Legolas and he hugged her. They were spooning in the first time since the left the forest. Elle was enough happy just by sharing a bed with him, she would of course be happy if he wanted to try something new, but for now this was enough. 

 

The next morning Elle woke up to a surprise, as they were still spooning, she could feel Legolas front clearly. She noticed that something did not feel right and when she moved her back a bit closer to him she realize what it was. She felt a chuckle bubbling in her and she hold a hand over her mouth but did not succeed in keeping the chuckle down, as it got out she felt Legolas starting to slowly move closer to her, in his sleep drunken state he did not realize what Elle had realized. As he hugged her tightly she could feel his erection clearly, pressed to her and she started to chuckle more. Legolas groaned at the loud noise, wanting peace and quiet as he wanted to fall back asleep.

 

“Please be quiet, it is way too early to get up.” He mumbled and put, after a few tries, his left hand over her mouth, wish just made her laugh. 

 

He groaned and took back his hand and put a pillow over his face. “My dear, you seem to be in a very happy mood.” Elle said with a chuckle.

 

“No, what makes you think I would be in a good mood when you are interrupting my sleep.” He mumbled grumpily under his pillow.

 

“Well, a part of you does not agree with your grumpy mood.” She said with a tease as she looked at him were he laid flat on his back with a noticeably elevated area. 

 

“By the Valar, will you please be quiet and let me sleep!?” He exclaimed and threw himself into a sitting position. “What is so important to tease about that is worth my attention?” He said grumpily to the Valar, who chuckled slightly.

 

She pointed at his groin, he looked quickly down and when he did he turned red and rolled over so his back was toward Elle. Elle chuckled and hugged him. 

 

“ Did you have a happy dream?” She teased him but he did not answer, only put his pillow back on his face.

 

She let him fall asleep again and got dressed in her hunting gears, she looked at her ring that laid on her nightstand but remembered that Legolas had said that he wanted the one to tell his father, she decided to leave the ring on the nightstand and left to see if Tauriel where anywhere to find. She found her in the armor room. It looked like she had just gotten ready for work. They greeted each other.

“Are you busy or do you have time to talk?” Elle asked the elleth.

“I have to go a quick round the castle but you can join me and we can talk in the meantime I make sure everything looks good.” Tauriel said with a smile.

 

As they walked Elle told her about last night proposal and the surprise in the morning. Tauriel laughed at hearing about Legolas reaction to his own body part. “It looked like he cursed it for betraying him.” Elle said with a laugh. 

 

“Oh poor Legolas, maybe it was the first time he experienced it, but even if it was, that reaction is hilarious.” Tauriel said with a laugh.

 

“He may think it is a big deal because he does not want to be intimate and when he saw his own body betray him..., I hope he will change his mind.” Elle said with a small smile.

 

“Wait, you are not waiting until you are married?” Tauriel asked surprised.

“I do not know, but the king allowed us to activities that usually are reserved for marriage, if we are engaged because waiting has just made us argue. But I do not know when Legolas is ready, his body certainly is but his mind, not so much.” she said with a sad smile. 

 

They continued talking for a while and then Tauriel had to go on patrol, leaving Elle to wander alone for a bit. She decided to get back to Legolas, as it was not much fun to be alone and not having anyone to talk to. 

 

When she got into their room Legolas sat dressed in his usual hunting gear in on of the chairs at the table. When he heard her come in he looked up to her, with a nervous smile he motioned for her to sit down in the other chair. She sat down and gave him a wondering look.

 

“I am sorry about they way I acted this morning, I was really tired but is should not have gone out over you and when it comes to the...elevated area...” He trailed off and gave her a apologizing look.

 

“I am not mad about anything that happened this morning and when it comes to the erection, that is normal. It is nothing you can control, your body is just showing you that it is ready but it is your mind that decides what you do and when you do it.” She said gently to him and continued.”I know that you are not ready but maybe it would help if you went to the healers, I am not saying that we need to be intimate today, but not too late. I too have desires and needs.” She said as she gave him a warm look.

 

“No, I might have a fear of accidentally get you pregnant but that does not mean that I do not want to, I am as ready as I can be and I do not want a healers help, all we need is for you to get the right herbs from them and I am ready when you are.” He said with a serious voice.

 

Elle looked a little chocked at his answer. He gave her a gentle look as he said. “I know you told me to show it not say it but I had to and when you have all your herbs I will show you, some day.” He said with a smirk. 

 

Their conversation ended there due to a guard told them the king wanted to see them. They looked at each other and Legolas nodded, Elle tock her ring and they went to the kings chamber. The guards opened the doors for them and closed as they entered the room. They saw Thranduil sit in his armchair, motioned for them to sit in the couch. They obeyed the king. He looked at them friendly.

“I wanted to talk to you about your future wedding.” Thranduil exclaimed happily. 

 

Legolas looked nervous for a second but turned it quickly into a blank expression. Elle just looked surprised at the king.

“Now, I know Legolas has to propose first but there is so much to plan and you, my son is really taking your time to ask a question.” Thranduil said as he looked at Legolas at the last he had said.

 

“Actually, I am not taking my time anymore.” Legolas said as he gently nudged at Elle.

Elle took the hint and put on her ring and showed the king. “And yes, we slept in the same bed last night, after I accepted his proposal.” Elle said nervously as she took her hand back.

She could see Legolas roll his eyes at her oversharing. “But nothing happened, well not until the morning but that was Legolas's fault, well not his fault, it was his bod-” Elle had started to ramble but went silent when the king put up his hand. He slowly took down his hand when Elle went quiet.

 

She saw Legolas resting his head in his hands as he always did when she went too far with her oversharing. The king looked questionably at Elle. “Elle, please tell me what you were about to say but do not ramble.”

 

“That will not be necessary, father, it is too personal.” Legolas said quickly before Elle could answer. 

 

The king ignored his son and turned his soft gaze to Elle. “Go on.” He said gently.

 

“Please, I am a Valar and I want to respect both of you but I cannot overshare and make you, Thranduil happy and know that Legolas is really uncomfortable with this matter. I am not going to tell any more of how me and Legolas spent our night and morning, what I can say is that if you do not respect that, I will leave right now and neither of you will see or hear from me again, so can we move on now?” Elle said in a new voice, a voice that was close to her Valar voice but it was soft, as one where to explain something to a small child.

 

Both males nodded slowly, understandingly. Legolas looked relieved and Thranduil looked a little puzzled.

“How do you want your wedding?” Thranduil asked suddenly.

“Oh, Legolas you can take care of all the wedding things, I really have no idea, but it needs to be small, just people that me and Legolas know.” Elle said as she wished she could leave and just lay in her bed and be sad alone, she had known all her life that her parents would never leave Valinor, therefor not be at her future wedding, that was why she suddenly felt sad.

 

Deep in her thoughts she had not realized that she was crying, a few tears were visible, she awoke from her thoughts as the males concerning voices asked if she was alright. She looked suddenly up at them and realized she was crying, she quickly wiped her eyes. 

“Excuse me but I need to go.” She said as she hurried out of the kings chamber and up to hers and Legolas's room. Once in she threw herself at the bed, she took of her boots and laid down under the big duvet, she hide herself under it, only a bit of her hair shown that was not under the duvet. She laid there for a while and suddenly heard the door open and close.

'Great, now I need to explain why I ran away, can I never get to be alone when I actually want to!?” She thought grumpily at herself.

 

She heard steps coming closer and stop next to her bed, slowly her duvet was dragged away and her face was revealed. She had closed her eyes, if she did not get to be alone she could at least try to imagine that she was. She felt the bed sink down a little as someone laid themselves next to her. The person lifted her duvet to cover themselves and she felt two strong arms embracing her and she moved to lay on the persons chest. 

“I am not going to ask why you ran away but I am here if you chose to tell me.” She heard Legolas say.

They laid there for a few hours until Elle calmed down enough to talk. “You know that I am a Valar and that my parents live still in Valinor.” She said as she looked up at him, he nodded. Elle continued. “They told me that I was free to live a free life but that they had chose to stay for the rest of their lives in Valinor. Even if I would send them an invitation to them, they would not leave Valinor to come to my future wedding.” She did not have anymore tears but she still felt the sadness.

 

Legolas hugged her tightly as he felt pity for the young, soon-to-be his wife. “Is there anything I can do to help you, to make this easier for you?” He asked gently with his soft voice.

 

“I can handle to marry you without having my parents there but I cannot do that and plan the wedding, I need you to take care of that, just remember that it has to be small, just our close friends but if Thranduil wants us to have a big party, that is up to him, I just want to be with you.” She said tiredly and as he had bowed down his head to looked at her she kissed him softly.


	5. Planning a wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sex scene

It had started. The big wedding planning. It was now two years since they got engaged, it had been much to do, Legolas had been on many patrols and she had occupied herself with whatever she felt for. Elle saw how much books and papers her soon-to-be husband and Thranduil had to go over in order to just plan a wedding and thanked herself that she did not need to join the planning. Elle had started to help out in the stable as she did still not feel like wanting to go out on patrol and she needed to do something as she could not be with the royals because of all day they were planning the wedding and Tauriel had tried to get her to join the patrol but Elle felt tired of killing, even if it was spiders. 

 

The stable where the only place she actually knew how to do everything in, so she had just simply walked in to the kings chamber and announced that she now were working in the stable and had left before the king could respond. She had been working in the stable for about six months now so she guessed Thranduil had allowed it, not that he had much choice. It was either let her work or to deal with a whiny Valar who seemed to be bored after not having something to do after a minute. 

 

She had been in the stable all they and now it was starting to darken, she decided to go to hers and Legolas's room and have a bath. She love the horses but the smell was not like the smell of a rose. After she had cleaned herself she got dressed in a simple green dress the elegantly showed of her curves, she did not want to but on hunting gear for a few hours so a dress was much more convenient. 

 

A servant came to announce that dinner was served. She thanked the servant and made her way to the dinning room. The two males who were already sitting at the table looked surprised at her, not used to see her in a dress. She raised an eyebrow slightly at their looks as she sat down next to Legolas. She looked at him as she was about to tell him to stop starring at her but did not get one word out as the prince kissed her quickly, it was a slight hard kiss due to the speed he had. He straighten himself and both Elle and Thranduil, who sat in front of them looked surprised at Legolas. Legolas just shrugged and began to eat, clearly satisfied at their reactions. 

 

“Well, looks like I have to get used to that now.” Thranduil sighed in a tease. 

 

“I am just happy he is trying to act like he is not embarrassed of me.” Elle teased back.

Legolas looked surprised at her. “Do I act like that?” He asked.

 

“Well, you never do anything to show that you are in fact going to marry me soon, no public affection at all.” She said softly to him. He opened his mouth to say something but Elle interrupted him “The ring does not count as public affection. She told him and ha quickly closed his mouth.

 

“I hope he is more respecting to you when you are alone.” Thranduil said friendly.

 

“I do not feel comfortable sharing it now.” Elle said carefully back to the king, as she knew Legolas did not like when she over shared personal intimate things with his father.

 

Legolas looked concerned at her. “Eleni, if something is wrong you need to tell me.” He said full of concern in his voice.

 

“No, I do not need do do anything!” Elle snapped at him. The males looked puzzled at her sudden snap.

 

“Elle, is there anything you think I do that is wrong?” Legolas carefully asked her.

 

“No, it is what you keep not doing that is bothering me. I wish you never learnt my title, because no Valar deserves the disrespect you give.” The males looked even more puzzled at the Valar. 

 

“Do you want to go some where private to talk?” Legolas asked softly as he tried to hide the embarrassment of arguing in front of his father. 

 

“No need to, Legolas, I think I would rather hear everything now and not a summarized version ones Elle has calmed down. Elle, what makes you feel like he is disrespecting you?” The king asked gently.

 

“I have always loved to practice, to keep getting better and if I were only a year younger I would have jumped over a patrol leader and demanded them to let me with them and now I do not even want to see an armor. It may be confusing that I still wear my hunting gear all the time when I do not even get near the patrols, but that is my attempt to still be close to my training and now I have lost it. All those long years, all those bloody hours, all those injuries, some severe, one my own father even caused and to what, am I going to end up losing my fighting abilities to just love Legolas?” She said and bit down her anger, her whole face was hard looking.

 

She took a deep breath and continued. “All of this because of one stupid injury and an overprotective elf has scared me. You know why I do not want to go out on patrol and fight spiders?! Because I have allowed Legolas overprotectiveness to get in my head and I-I, oh this is ridiculous, I am so damned scared to die!” Elle had shouted the last bit. She rested her head in her hands and wished to just disappear.

 

It was silent in the dining room until Elle raised her head and straightened herself up. She looked to the king. “I am so sorry for my outburst, it has been building up since I last week when I got a letter from my parents, in the letter they wrote that they hoped I was still practicing, still helping and I do not practice, so I feel like I have let them down and now after my outburst I have let down all of Valinor.” Elle said and looked down in the table.

 

“Elle, when I first met you, you told me that in order for you start you training to be able to leave Valinor, you said that you stood up in a council and yelled at them to get them to train you.” Legolas said softly and continued. “Maybe you just needed to let it all out in order to be able to practice again and maybe even go on a patrol sometime.”

 

Elle smiled a little to Legolas. “ Elle, they will do well without you in the stable, if you want to have more time to practice.” The king offered kindly. Elle nodded in agreement.

 

“But what did you mean when you said I was disrespecting you, except of how my overprotectiveness hurt you?” Legolas asked carefully.

 

Elle sighed as she answered. “That the few times we are together in public you act like I am your shadow and I private I do not get much attention too.” 

 

Thranduil´s gaze was now on his son, looking puzzled and confused at him.

 

“In public I have always been seen as awkward but in private, I have been busy with patrols and planning a wedding, I do not have much time over.” He said with apologize in his soft voice. 

 

“What I mean is that in private it is when you have time, but you chose to do other things, I saw you reading all day two days ago and yesterday you took all day to talk with Tauriel, I just want some time too, but if that is too much I will ride to Gondor, at least Aragorn always had time to be with me or even Gimli.” She said calmly.

 

“I am sorry and I know you miss our friends, but we cannot be with them all the time and Aragorn were not planing his and Arawen's wedding, Arawen did.” Legolas said gently to her. “Now can we please go somewhere private?” He said, not wanting his father to know everything about their argument.

 

“You should see the healers before you go to bed, they will help you with all the herbs you will need. I am actually surprised that you have not been there yet.” Thranduil said with a tease.

 

“Alright, you seem to have had enough of this.” Legolas said as he took his fathers goblet fill with vine away from him.

 

The king did not care about where his wine went. “Goodnight young elflings.”Thranduil said as they left.

 

 

Once in their room Legolas pressed Elle against the wall to their left as they walked into their room. Before she could say anything Legolas kissed her. The kiss got deeper and turned into a make out session. They were kissing each other wildly, Legolas picked her up and went to the bed, since they announced their engagement they had got rid of the other bed. He laid her down and laid himself over her, she began undoing his shirt and as they were ripping of each others clothes and continued their wild make out session Elle asked if he had already got the herbs. He froze in his position over her, in only his underwear with a noticeably elevated area pointing at Elle's groin. 

 

They quickly got dressed, not caring to make sure it did not look like they had just had a wild make out session. They quickly got down to the healers. As Legolas knocked and elleth opened to let them in and opened her mouth to ask whet they needed, but she knew just by looking at the young elves, their clothes was not neatly done and their hairs where a mess. She went to the the herbs and came soon back to the couple.

 

“Is this to prevent a pregnancy?” Elle said, still slightly out of breath. 

 

“Yes dear one, you take one leaf and put it in cold water, let it sit for five minutes then drink it, all of it.” She gave the jar of leafs to Legolas. He looked confused at her.

 

“Yes, Legolas, you are the one who has to drink it, after you have drunk all you need to wait five more minutes and after that you can be however much intimate you want.”

 

“But why does Elle not get any herbs?” Legolas said and looked still confused.

 

“Because, let's say this: Your 'arrows' will give life if not stopped, this makes your 'arrows' die, take this, drink it, and they are dead and cannot bring life, but the next time you get an erection you will have new 'arrows', that is why it is so important that as long as you want to be intimate but not risk a child, you need to take the leafs.”

 

 

They thanked the healer and Ell got back to their room and Legolas went to the kitchen to make the cold tea. Once he got back he laid down next to her. “Can we..?” Elle asked him gently.

 

“Yes soon, the tea was a bit strong and I am just trying to keep it down.” He looked a bit pitiful and Elle felt a bit bad for him.

 

“Legolas, if it is so horrible then do not take it, we can do other things.” She said with pity.

 

He moved so he was laying on top of her and started kissing her. She made him stop and he said.“I want this. The tea was not that bad and I will get used to it.” He started kissing her chest and neck.

 

“How often do you think I will let you lay with me?” Elle teasingly asked, making him stop kissing her again.

 

He groaned a little as he answered with a question. “Elle, can we focus on this and take all the questions after?”

 

He went back to what he was doing. “I am sorry but maybe now is a bad time.” Elle said nervously.

 

Legolas looked confused up to her. “Am I doing anything wrong?” He asked.

 

Elle shook her head. “No, but I want to take the questions before the activity.” Legolas nodded in agreement.

 

“I am terrified that you will not like me without clothes on and I am terrified if this is going to change us in some way.” Elle said quietly as she looked down at the mattress.

 

“I have already seen you in only your underwear twice, the areas I have seen this far is breath taking. Elle, we all have our scars and you should be able to trust me to let me see yours, I have showed you mine, the few ones I have. Please just stop being in your head and relax, I will not leave you and certainly not because of war or practice scars. Do you trust me?” 

 

“I cannot believe you are the one telling me to not be in my head, you are the one who has been the most afraid of this.” She said with a light chuckle and Legolas made her silent as he pressed his soft lips to hers, but the silence was soon gone, he had made her moan as he kissed her. Amused at realizing this he continued to kiss her as he undressed her, he stopped kissing her when he tugged her dress over her head, he threw it down to the floor. Now they started to get back to their wild make out session. Now it was her time to get his clothes off him. 

 

When they had nothing but underwear on, they put the duvet over them as the lost of clothes made it a little awkward for both of them. As they laid under the duvet they continued their wild make out session. Legolas carefully put his hands on her undershirt and slowly as he continued kissing her, pulled it up to her neck. They stopped kissing and she took off her undershirt. She hide her chest, still covered by her bra, under the duvet and they continued to kiss as she placed one hand on his hip, she started to tug gently down his underwear and he gently kicked them off and helped her with her underwear. Ones they were laying under the duvet, completely naked they moved closer each other and continued to kiss wildly. Elle smiled when she felt his erection against her.

 

 

It had been awkward, fun, emotional and really strange, good strange but something that felt like it had to happen more often in order to get used to it. Because of all their nervousness they had not finished, instead they had just tried until something felt slightly good but neither of them regretted it. Elle had been a bit uncomfortable when Legolas had carefully moved away the duvet, his excuse was that he wanted to see her scars, but had mostly looked at her breasts.

“See something you like?” She had asked him teasingly, that had made him turn slight red. He seemed to want to look at every little inch that was her. 

 

She had of course admired him too, his abs made her almost want to kiss them, but she dare not to. They had decided to stop when both were starting to look tired and now they laid close together, spooning, Legolas held her close to him. 

“How do you feel?” He asked her as he carefully kissed a few times at her neck, making her get goosebumps. 

 

“Good, but it feels like it will take a few times to not be nervous or awkward in order to.. ehm, well cum is the right word but it sounds wrong.” She said as they both lightly chuckled at the word. “How do you feel?” She softly asked him.

 

“Like I have waited my whole life to meet you, be with you. I feel great and I know it was awkward and nervous but I hope we will get used to this.” He continued with a slight tease in his voice. “And I am looking forward to the day I will see you cum.” He chuckled and Elle hit him playfully with her left elbow, but she chuckled too.

 

 

The next day Legolas woke up before Elle. He watched her sleep peacefully. He looked at her body, she was barely covered by the duvet and he quickly covered her up, knowing she would feel a bit embarrassed if she knew he had seen her naked in the daylight, it was one thing in the moonlight. 

 

He thought back to the night before, how they had taken it all the way. What he did not like was that the confident Valar that were always speaking her mind had changed so much during their intimate session, he had seen they way she had looked at him, like she wanted to do something but held back. He made a promise to himself to try and make her more comfortable the next time. He saw that she was starting to wake up and decided to give her something she had begged about since they arrived to Mirkwood.


	6. A day in bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for sex scene

When she woke up she realized that she was still naked and that Legolas laid next to her, spooning her, but he had clothes on. She turned to face him. Legolas gave her a small smile. She returned it. “Good morning, have you slept well?” He asked her as he gave her a light kiss on her forehead. 

 

“Yes, I slept well, but why are you already dressed?” She asked as she held the duvet tight to her to not let him see more of her naked skin.

 

“I decided to give you something that you have begged for since we arrived here and no, I do not mean about last night, though that is also something you sort of begged for. I am giving you a whole day in bed and you get to chose if you want me here or to be alone, but if I am here I will, if and when you want, I will be wearing as much clothes as you are doing right now.” He said with a smirk.

“But do you not have work to do?” Elle asked surprised

 

“It can wait one day. I, ehm I noticed something last night that I understand as you do not feel all relaxed near me and I want to be with you and spend more time with you, so I am from tomorrow and on, on only half days of work. You were right last night when you had your outburst and I am sorry.” Legolas said to her.

 

“It is alright. I want you here and about last night.. ehm, maybe we should try again, not right now but maybe later?” Elle asked nervously.

 

Legolas gave her a gentle smile and said. “You do not have to ask me to be intimate with you and of course I want to, I just have to ask something.” 

 

“You can ask me anything you want.” Elle said happily.

Legolas took a deep breath. “Last night, it seemed like you were holding back, like you wanted to do something but decided to hold back, was that real?” He asked carefully.

 

He saw Elle starting to look uncomfortable. She looked down at the duvet as she spoke. “It was our first time, I was already embarrassed at showing so much of myself and when I looked at you, well more your abs, I ehm I had a slight urge to kiss your abs but it was already so awkward so I thought I would scare you away if I did.”

 

“Do you think we did it too early? Is it something you regret?” Legolas said as he also looked down to the duvet, he always feared the words and did not really hear her answer. 

 

“No, I think it was perfect for a first time, it will be easy to remember and I do not regret it, I just told you I want to later today, my dear, stop fearing the worst all the time.” She said and kissed him. 

 

He smiled at her and they laid there for a while just cuddling each other. Legolas got up from the bed and took a mug that he had put on the table, he was gone for ten minuets and Elle did not watch him, she had a bed day finally and if Legolas wanted to walk around he could do that but she did not want to even sit up in the bed, just lay down and relax. When he came back he had a slight of mischief in his look. 

“Leggy, what have you done now?” Elle asked him as she moved closer to him to be able to rest her head on his chest. 

Legolas did not say anything, he just moved gently her head and kissed her deeply. Elle did not ask anymore questions and let the prince kiss her eagerly. Soon his clothes were on the floor and Elle surprised him with half laying half sitting on top of him, straddling him. With a teasing look in her eyes she took his hands and let him explore her body. After a while after they had begun their intimate session, Elle was the one who pulled the covers away, she was much more confident now and she smiled as Legolas looked amazed at her body.

 

They continued for a while and after they rested and cuddled they decided to do it again, Legolas drank his cold tea and they continued their intimate session over and over again. It truly was a day in bed. By nightfall the two elves were exhausted, both were barley staying awake as they got dresses and went to have dinner with Thranduil. As they were eating, the king tried to start several conversations with the young elves. After only getting short answers he had had enough.

“I know I granted Elle´s request for intimate activity, but this is too much! How many times have you elflings laid today!? Thranduil's voice was friendly but stern as he demanded an answer.

 

“Ehm, Thranduil, I am sorry we are so tired but the specific number of times is too high for us to tell you.” Elle said carefully to the king.

 

The king turned to look at her. “I do not care that it is embarrassing to tell me, I myself might have a much higher number.” Thranduil said with a tease, making Legolas cough as he almost choked on his food.

 

“Well, I think we have the highest but let's see. For us it is twenty.” Elle said innocently and again Legolas coughed. 

 

The king looked surprised at them. “That explain why you are so tired, you do know that is is not good to have that much intimate activity for one day, but I suppose I am no one to judge. After me and my wife's wedding we kept to ourselves for a week, but for a day it never got more than twenty four.” He said friendly to Elle. 

 

Legolas was getting too uncomfortable with their talk and raised his voice as he said. “Am I the only one that does not like when you two talk about these private things!? If you really have to talk about it, can you at least let me leave the room before you begin!? Elle, do not even make that face at me, you two may see this as a competition but I do not, so Elle, as strange as it feels to say this, we are not going to 'beat' my fathers number, which is absolutely the last thing I wanted to know!” 

 

Elle looked shameful because she was one of the reasons he had the outburst. The king and Valar apologized to Legolas and they continued to eat in silence, once they were done with the dinner, the young elves went back to their room. As Elle, who still felt guilty that she had put Legolas in such an uncomfortable position that led to his outburst, tried to embrace him in a apologizing hug. She could feel Legolas stiffen in her embrace and she looked up at him, she saw him get a serious expression, his jaw set as he looked back at her. He gently removed himself from her hug. 

 

“Please do not touch me, I have still to calm down from my outburst. We will not be intimate anymore today.” He said coldly and she stood there still, watching him go to the couch and pick up a book to read.

 

She sighed and took up a book of her own to read in the bed, this would be a long night. The next morning Elle jumped out of bed and threw her hunting gear on, when she was done dressing herself, she went to give Legolas a goodbyes kiss. As she went to kiss him he mumbled. “Good luck and remember that nothing will happen to you.” She gave him a light kiss and smiled at his words, he knew how nervous she was for this day. It was the first day she would go on patrol since she arrived to Mirkwood, she had trained everyday since her outburst that one dinner that made the king and prince to try and get her back out in the wild, but safely. She took her bow and arrows and went down to the armor room were the patrol would be meeting soon.

 

It was a beautiful day in the green forest, the sun was shining bright and it would have been a perfect day to just lay down in the soft grass, looking at the cloud free sky with her love, but alas, that was not the case for now. The patrol did not have time to admire this beautiful day as they were attacked by more than five times as many spiders then there were of members in the small patrol, only sixteen elves, including Elle and they all had to fight for their survival. She did her best to kill the spiders but there were just too many of them. As she saw an elf in the patrol being corned by a huge spider she leapt over the spider, landing right in front of the elf, as she went slashing with her knifes at the spider, slashing at its legs, making a few of them fall off and she went for the killing stab at the spiders throat, but as her knife sank into the spider as did one of the long fangs of the spider, into her lower stomach. She let out a scream of pain but pressed her knife further into the spider, finally killing it. As she dragged her knife out of the spider she fell the the ground, everything started to darken and in a few seconds she was unconscious.

 

She woke up in one of the healers room, in their big house. She was laying on a soft mattress, not as soft as the bed she was used to, but still soft. She tried to sit up but stopped quickly when she felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach. She hissed in pain and laid back down. After resting a while a healer came to see how her wound was healing. As the healer carefully moved her green tunic enough to reveal a big bandage that was wrapped around her. After the healer loosened up the bandage enough to care for her wound, Elle looked down to see how bad the injury was. She saw a deep wound, filled with black slime threatening to drop. Elle groaned and laid back her head on the soft pillow. All she wanted was to get to hers and Legolas's bed were she could rest peacefully, without healers coming and going all the time to check on her.

 

After a few hours she had finally convinced a healer to help her up to hers and Legolas's room and were now getting help from the healer to go up to her room, she had just gotten to the stairs as she heard how someone were heading towards her. She carefully turned, with the healer to see who it was and we she saw the familiar face she let go of the healer and embraced her friend.

 

“Aragorn, what are you doing here so early?” She said happily as she let go of the embrace and got a stable hold on the healers arm to keep her balance.

“I know I am two weeks early for the wedding, but I wanted to make sure I had time to be with you and Legolas alone, catch up before all the guests start to arrive.” Aragorn said as ha smiled to her, but the smile turned quickly into a concern frown as he noticed her iron grip on the healers arm.

 

“What has happened? Do you need help? I can carry you.” hurriedly he made a motion to lift her up, Elle tried to stop him but once he had lifted her up she realized how relived she was to not having to walk more for the moment. As he took her, the healer gave him a thankful smile.

 

“You do not have to carry me, I am perfectly fine to walk by myself.” Elle tried to defend.

 

“I saw the iron grip you had to just be able to hold your balance.” He said and turned to the healer. “What does she need?” He gently asked the healer.

 

“She need to rest, I will come and look at her wound later tonight, but until then she needs to stay in bed.” The healer said, Aragorn nodded and the healer left them.

 

“Were is your room?” 

Elle gave him directions as he walked and she relaxed slightly in his arms, thinking of how all she wanted was to lay in bed and have Legolas close to her, not showing overprotectiveness, but just being there for her. Once in the room Aragorn laid her carefully on the bed and put the duvet over her. He went to the table and took one of the chairs and sat down in it close to Elle.

 

“What happened and is there anything I can do to help?” He asked pitifully. 

“Find Legolas and get him here, but make sure that he is not showing any overprotectiveness.” She mumbled as she was in pain after the few movements it took for Aragorn to put her in the bed.

 

Aragorn left to find Legolas and once she were alone she drown in her mind, Legolas's words from the morning came up over and over again, 'nothing will happen to you'. She started to feel a bit of panic as she realized that something had happened and now she was hurt, again. Once Aragorn came back he was alone, he told her that he could not find Legolas anywhere.

 

“I know someone who might know where he is, but I must be there to ask him.” Elle said sternly.

 

Aragorn helped her by carrying her to the doors and put her down just before the guards opened up the doors to the chamber. Elle, felt like home in the kings chamber just walked in, as Aragorn respectfully went slowly in and stopped close to the doors. The king had not looked at them yet, he was sitting in his armchair reading a book. As Elle moved closer she spoke hurriedly. “Where is Legolas?”. The king still continued reading and Elle went forward and took the book from him, as the king looked sternly at her she asked again, “Where is Legolas?” The king left her question hanging and turned to look at their guest. 

 

“Who is our guest?” Thranduil asked Elle.

“He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, king of Gondor, but enough about him, do you know where Legolas is?”

 

The king turned to look at Elle. “Why is it so important for you to know where Legolas is?” 

 

Elle sighed. “It is private and I need to see him as soon as possible.” 

 

“Why are you suddenly so secretive of 'private' subjects?” Thranduil asked curiously.

Elle was in pain after her short walk from the doors to where the king sat, she could not deal with more of his questions and did only want Legolas and her bed. 

“Because I am pregnant.” She said in a breath, she could now feel the stares of the males on her.

 

Thranduil looked slightly shocked, mixed with a bit of disappoint. “ Are you serious? “ The elven king asked sternly.

 

“No, I am not serious. I am not pregnant but it is something private and I need to see Legolas now.” Elle said as sternly as Thranduil had. 

 

Thranduil sighed in relief. “He left for patrol just after you did, he should be back soon.”

 

Elle nodded and went out of the room, Aragorn following her, when the guards had closed the doors, Aragorn had picked Elle up and went back the hers and Legolas's room, once again Aragorn put her in bed and pulled the duvet over her and sat down in the chair.

 

“Why do you need too see Legolas right now, you need to rest and we both knows that he will only show too much concern and you will be even more afraid of your wound.” Aragorn said gently to her.

 

She nestled in herself in the duvet as she looked at the ranger/king. “I need to be with Legolas now because he promised me that nothing would happen once I was out on patrol and if he does not get here soon I will probably become to afraid of ever holding a weapon again.” She had spoken so quietly that it was almost hard for Aragorn to hear her. 

 

She fell asleep and woke up a few hours later by someone laying down in the bed next to her. She moved towards the new body in the bed and cuddled it. “Leggy, where were you?” She whispered as she was now starting to wake up fully.

 

“I was out on patrol, I just got back and I met Aragorn on the way here, he told me that something had happened on your patrol and that you were sleeping, also that I could not show too much concern, what he means by that, I have no idea.” Legolas said gently.

 

“It means that when I decide to tell you what happened you will not be overprotective and you will need to act like nothing is wrong.” Elle said with a sigh.

 

“What is wrong? And I promise to do my best to not show too much concern, what happened that made you go to bed in the middle of the day, I thought you did not need to sleep in a few days.”

 

Elle looked up at him with a bit of mischief in her eyes. She needed to know how he would handle something he feared to hear. “I am pregnant.” She said blankly.

 

Legolas dropped his jaw, his mouth slightly open as he looked at her in disbelieve and fear. He quickly closed his mouth but his expression never changed. “Wha-no, why... ehm, but we were so careful with always taking the tea and...”He trailed off.

 

Elle gave him a mischievous look to which he relaxed at bit to receive. “I just needed to know how you would handle to hear something you feared, I am not pregnant but there is a reason to why I am lying in bed in the middle of the day.”

 

He gave her a gentle look and nodded to her to continue. “I was on patrol and everything was going exactly to plans, except when we came to the spider nest, it was much more of them than we thought would be there and we were easily outnumbered. I saw one in the patrol being corned by a gigantic spider and i went to help, I succeeded in slashing of some legs from the spider but when I went to hit the killing stab, I got one of the spiders fangs into my lower stomach, I killed the spider and saved the elf but I need to lay in bed until later tonight when the healer is coming to look at my wound, she told me that there is nothing else to do for me right now.”

 

Legolas was quiet and gave her gentle hug, he did not know what to say that she would allow. After a whiles silence he remembered something. “I understand then if you will do or say anything specially strange, spider poison makes people lose their minds the first few days.” He said with a slight smile.

 

“Oh you silly puppy, I am not going to talk nonsense for a full day.” Elle said in an attempt to be serious but a small smile escaped on her lips.

 

He chuckled at the nickname and kissed her forehead. “I think the poison is starting to give its affect now.” 

 

Elle from nowhere felt a desire so intense she had to act for it. She quickly went to lay on top of Legolas, once on top she started kissing him intensely. He was surprised but he just let her do whatever she wanted to do to him, but after a while of a wild make out session Elle moved to try and undo his tunic he stopped her. He looked up at her questioning face. 

 

“Elle, you are hurt, you should probably rest your wound, not be active.” He said in an attempt to not show his concern.

 

“I think it is best if you do as I tell or show you what to do, my wound does not hurt and I need this, I need you. Now!” She commanded and he obeyed, after he had taken a few minutes to drink his cold tea they were fully at it.

 

Legolas were on top of Elle, he had pulled up the duvet up to his lower back since he was not really comfortable with her seeing all of him in the day light and it got a bit mysterious that she was fully covered by the duvet over them and his body. She had demanded him to go harder and faster then they had ever done before and it was starting to show by his heavy breathing. He was just about to finish as he froze by hearing a voice shouting. “Lego- ahh! I am so sorry! I ehm I am um, ahh so very sorry! 

 

Legolas, still frozen on top of Elle, quickly looked so they were fully covered and let out a slight relieved breath when he saw that the only skin they showed was from his lower back to his head. “Aragorn, as you can see we are a bit occupied right now, if you please leave I will be with you in a moment.” He said with heavy breaths. 

 

As soon as he heard the door close he left Elle and the bed and quickly put on underwear, pants and his boots, he was too embarrassed to remember his undershirt and tunic. He apologized quickly to Elle as he got dressed and left the room. Elle just laid in the bed, too high from the poison to realize he was gone and what had happened. Legolas hurried through the corridor and found Aragorn in the waiting room that he and Elle had sat in when they first arrived to Mirkwood and had to wait for their room to be finished. He froze as he stood in front of Aragorn. Aragorn looked up to his friend and at seeing how embarrassed and awkwardly dressed he was he could feel a laugh building up. He put his hand over his mouth but Legolas could still hear his friends chuckle. Legolas looked if even possibly even more embarrassed now.


	7. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yep, sex scene

“Please, sit. I think we have something to talk about, my friend.” Aragorn said once he had collected himself.

 

Legolas sat awkwardly down on the couch next to Aragorn. “We do not need to talk about what, ehm, what you saw, it is private and I am not comfortable with telling you of it.” Legolas said as his thoughts were slightly angry at Aragorn to have interrupted right before he could finish, now his thoughts were sending him pictures of Elle, of what they had just been doing, he quickly cleared his throat to stop his thoughts from distracting him.

 

“You do know that well ehm, that you were just doing is mostly reserved for after you have been wedded?” 

 

Legolas sighed. “ I know, but it was not working for us, Elle and I were only arguing because we one time went too far and after that we... It is a long story but my father told us that we could start as soon as we at least were engaged and we are and now we do not really argue anymore, except for...” He trailed off.

 

Aragorn motioned for his friend to continue. Legolas took a deep breath. ”She had an outburst were she told me she was afraid to fight because last time she got injured I was showing too much concern and all that has made her afraid that if she fights that she will get hurt or even killed and now, on her first day of patrol here she gets hurt and she will not even be herself for the rest of this day, she has already started to show symptoms of the spider poison by calling me ´puppy´and the.. physical that you accidentally saw.” He was now looking down to the floor.

 

“She will be fine, she always have and she got back to fighting in the patrol once and she will do it again, it may take some time but if you help her in the way she wants your help everything will go back to normal. Now to the awkward topic.. I understand why it helps with not arguing but you cannot ignore your problems and only think the physical will help, I know, I am married and as great the intimacy is, you need to talk to each other if you ever have another problem. “ Aragorn told his friend gently. Legolas only nodded slowly but seemed a little less embarrassed.

 

“I have one question though that may be a bit embarrassing to answer.” Aragorn continued with a small smirk on his face, Legolas looked worried now at his friend. “What could you possibly be doing to run out of air, because you are still breathing heavily and that is even more than when we were running for three days and only had a few hours of sleep.” He said teasingly.

 

“I fear it will be my normal breathing for the rest of the day and maybe even tomorrow too.” Legolas mumbled but Aragorn sill heard it.

 

Aragorn gave him a questioning look to which Legolas looked more embarrassed at seeing that he had heard him. “What I mean is that Elle is poisoned by a Mirkwood spider and it has been told to change once personality and to show the deepest desires the poisoned person have and if I have read Elle's situation right you will not see me much today and maybe even tomorrow too.” He said and put his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees, letting out a loud sigh. 

 

Aragorn chuckled lightly at seeing his friend so distressed. “Is the physical not something you enjoy?” He said with a small smirk. Legolas looked surprised at him.

 

“No, it is not that, well this time sort of was not that pleasant with me doing all the work, you walking in and not be able not fi-” He stopped quickly when he realized he was talking out loud, not thinking and was about to reveal too much private information. 

 

Aragorn motioned for him to continue but when the elf only shook his head he decided to make him tell him. “ Not be able to do what? What is it that is so horrible that you cannot tell me, I know I should have knocked and I am sorry for you, Elle and myself that I just walked in.” 

 

“I really wish you had not chosen that exact second to walk in, if you had chosen to walk in a few minutes sooner or later I do not care about.” Legolas said quietly and with a smirk on his face now. 

 

Aragorn smiled questionable at the elf. “What do you mean, I would still have seen you.” 

 

Legolas, who felt more comfortable with talking about it now decided to tell his friend. “Well if it would have been a few minutes earlier I would not be as annoyed as much as I am now with you and if you would have waited for about a minute I would be much more happier.” He said with a smirk.

 

Aragorn smiled and shook his head at Legolas's answer. “ I am truly sorry I interrupted you before you could finish.” He said as he began laughing and the elf chuckled slightly.

 

“I am serious though, I cannot really stop inappropriate thoughts right now and it is really annoying.” Legolas said in a voice that begged of help.

 

Aragorn chuckled. “ You are soon married and after a while the physical will be only a few times here and there, you will get used to it but when the few intimate moments are happening, you will be the happiest male in the whole word, but for you now with being at it so much I am a bit jealous, Arwen do not even want me too close to her for now and it will take maybe a year until she will want to again.” 

 

“No, please do not envy me. Tell me of Arwen, was she not always close to you, what happened?” Legolas asked him as he tired to change the subject.

 

“The same as to why she is not here with me to attend your wedding, she cannot travel because she is pregnant and it takes three weeks from there to here and that is too long for her to be traveling.”

 

The elf gave him a puzzled look. “But why are you not with her then? And congratulate to the baby!” Legolas gave him a small smile.

 

“I have not told anyone else, she is only on the second month and it is not sure yet if it will not be a miscarriage.” Legolas nodded understandingly to Aragorn's concern of his future baby.

 

“I think it is time I ask you why you walked into my and Elle's room?” Legolas asked as he did not know what to say more of Arwen's pregnancy. 

 

“Ah, right, I went to tell you that I received a letter from Gimli, it was addressed to any of his friends here and I was the first the maid found that knew him, he wrote that he will be here in a few days but earliest tomorrow. I thought you might want to tell Thranduil of this so he has time to accept the fact that Gimli will be here and not ruin everything because he dislikes dwarfs.” Aragorn said friendly to Legolas.

 

“Thank you, I need to tell my father now so he has more time to start trying to accept a dwarf as his guest.” Legolas said and stood up and began walking towards his fathers chamber with Aragorn following him.

 

 

When they came up to the guards Legolas was welcomed by looks of surprise and hints of why he was dressed so poorly, Legolas ignored them but felt how his awkwardness begun to rise. The guards opened the doors and let the two males in. Thranduil sat at his table with a few papers in his hands. He looked up to the males.

 

“Of what do I have the pleasure to have you two in my chamber?” He said in a slight annoyed voice as he was trying to get his work done.

 

“It is about the wedding, a guest that I know you will not be comfortable having here, we have already discussed this matter but I wanted to tell you that he will be here earliest tomorrow but we should expect him any day from now.” Legolas said seriously.

 

Thranduil sighed. “If it is about the dwarf I have already promised you that I am going to treat him like any of your other guests. Now tell me why you are dressed like you were just about to take a bath.” The elven king demanded. 

 

Legolas looked embarrassed and it did not help that Aragorn started laughing quietly. Thranduil raised an eyebrow in question of what was so funny. He looked back to his son. “If Aragorn know what is, supposedly funny, according to him, I want to know too.” 

 

“It is private.” Legolas answered with a blank expression.

 

Thranduil's eyes went a little bigger and a small smirk show on his face as he realized why his son was so undressed. “And I guess Aragorn accidentally walked in on you two young elves, it is midday, can you not even wait until after nightfall?” His father teased him, Aragorn laughed a little louder now but Legolas showed a slight red tone on his face.

 

“Yes, I should have knocked and I have already made a promise to Legolas that from now on I am going to knock before entering their room.” Aragorn said with a small smile, he loved it when Legolas was embarrassed.

 

The elven king nodded and dismissed them with a tease to Legolas. “I guess I should not hold you here for much longer than necessary, you must want to get back and finish what you started.” 

 

They walked through corridors and hallways to get to their rooms, Aragorn's room were only a few doors from Legolas's and Elle's. “I hope Elle will recover soon and that you will have a bit of your breath left when she do.” Aragorn said teasingly to his friend as they departed to their different rooms, Legolas just shook slightly his head and gave his friend a small smirk and went int his room.

 

As he walked into the room he wished to Valar that she would be asleep or at least not wanting to get intimate with him this minute as he took a relaxingly deep breath. He had collected his breath in the waiting room right before he and Aragorn decided to go to his father, he did not want his father to notice his lack of breath and how he was dressed, the latter had been embarrassing enough. He found Elle sleeping in the middle of the bed. He smiled a little at the scene, she had always loved their bed and he sometimes in the stress of planning their wedding feared she would leave him on their wedding day to stay in bed and sleep and relax. He decided to not disturb her sleep and with out a sound he took his undershirt from the floor and put it on as well as his green tunic. He had nothing to do until it was lunch in a few hours and went to sit in the armchair and took up a book to read to kill some time.

 

A soft knock was heard a few hours into Legolas's reading. He put down the book and went to open the door, a servant told him the lunch was served. He thanked the servant and asked her if she could send some food up to their room, as Elle was resting, the servant obeyed and disappeared in the direction of the kitchen. Legolas softly closed the door and made and made his way to the dining room, he saw his father sitting at the head of the table and Aragorn on the left side of the table, he sat down to the right side, in front of Aragorn. As he started eating he saw the two kings sending each other a knowing look. Legolas sighed, he was not having anymore discussion about his intimate life with them, certainly not his father! 

 

“What is it that you wish to speak about?” He gently but tiredly asked them, he had barley collected his embarrassment from earlier that day. 

 

“Nothing, just that you still look a bit tired and the Elle might be the reason to it.” Aragorn said teasingly to his friend.

 

“No, she is not, I am just tired of all embarrassment today and I hope we can be adults about this and stop acting like teenagers. But if you must know, Elle was asleep when I returned and all I have been doing until now was reading about herbs.” He said gently and the two kings nodded in agreement but looked a little surprised that he had been reading all this time.

 

“Why did you not come to me and help with the few things we have left too plan for your wedding?” Thranduil asked as gently as was normal for him.

 

“I am sorry, but I needed some time to be alone and deal with... the situation, that resulted in embarrassment. I will come tomorrow and will go over the rest that is left until I am finished with the planing.” Legolas said as he gave his word to the task.

 

The both elves turned their looks to Aragorn as he had chuckled slightly at the word ´finish´, he put a hand over his mouth to try and cover the chuckle but the elves had still heard it, Thranduil looked a little confused but let the other king be, he guessed it was between the two friends and let it be that way. Legolas shot a quick deadly look at Aragorn but turned his focus to to food. 

 

“Then it is decided, I will see you tomorrow morning in my chamber for the last wedding plannings.” Thranduil said in agreement.

 

 

After lunch Legolas went back to see how Elle was fairing, but when he came in he saw that the bed was empty and her clothes that had laid on the floor was not there anymore. He sighed and turned out of the room to find his high on spider poison to soon to be wife. 

 

“...And then Aragorn and Gimli interrupted us as we were almost throwing our clothes of! Mmm, is it just me or is the wine actually sort of good? This and my bed is all I want for my wedding night.” Elle said loudly to the already drunk party that had returned from a patrol. 

 

They were sitting in the dining hall for the public elves. She had found she was alone in their room and had went to find Legolas but had stopped as one elf had dragged her in and asked if she wanted a drink and maybe share a story. She, as high on the spider poison as she was, had agreed to what seemed to be a good idea to drink when she was on medication, it turned out the alcohol affected her as if she had the resistance of a ten year old child. She was on her third drink and acted like she had been drinking for two nights without stop. She felt someone gently gripping her waist, she quickly turned around and throw a punch at the one who had grabbed her, she did not come her to get felt up, she wanted to have a good time with out incidents. Too late she realized that the one that had grabbed her waist was her soon to be husband, she could not stop her punch and as he did not suspect to get hit he did not put up any defense. Her right hand hit hard his right cheek. It went quiet in the hall except for Elle's immediate apologies as she hurried to see how her love was doing. He hurriedly put his hands up and gently stop her from touching his face.

 

“Oh, I am so sorry, i thought it was someone else and i got angry thinking that and wanted that elf to know what i think of touching someone without consent.” She immediately after the punch had begun to sober up a little, enough to talk clearly.

 

“I am fine and i am happy that you can defend yourself even in the drunk state as you are in now.” He said gently as he tried not to touch his cheek, it burned and ha yearned for something cold to put on it.

 

“What? No, it would be idiotic of me to drink when I am on medication.” She hastily blurted out, but her face showed that it was a lie.

 

Legolas agreed to join her little lie game. “If you are not drunk then you have no problem with going back to bed, by yourself.” He said teasingly with a smirk. 

 

Elle, who were barely keeping her balance as she were standing still nodded, she needed to prove to him that she still had her balance, they went out of the hall and as they did they heard how the elves begun their feast again. They reached the first stairway and Legolas went up a bit without problem, he turned to see how far Elle was from him. He saw her almost tripping for every step she took, she had succeed in taking five steps, suddenly she bend down, she looked like she was in pain as the movement had hurt her wound. He was quickly at her side and as he made a motion to pick her up bridal style she tried to shake him and his offer away, he looked confused at her.

 

“I do not care if the wound hurts, I need to walk by myself or else Legolas will know I might have drank a bit too much.” She said drunkenly sternly.

 

Legolas looked amused at her not knowing it was him she were talking to.” I can carry you to your bed and I promise that if i see him i will tell him that you made it the whole way by yourself.” 

 

She nodded after thinking about it a little while and agreed, Legolas picked her up and began walking up to their room. “What else is there that you do not want this ´Legolas´to know?” He asked her curiously.

 

She hiccuped and after a little whiles thinking told him.” I do not want him to know that... that I never really forgave him for what happened in Rohan, Emaldris, the way he hurt me makes me fear he will leave me.” She said sadly.

 

Legolas curiosity washed away as she spoke, they had agreed to never mention it but now that she thought he was someone else, drunk and high on spider poison, she opened up about it. He got all those old feelings back from Emaldris, the hurt, the fear and that he had hurt the one he love the most, he had been close to leave Rohan many times but he could not leave her like that. He of course regretted everything, well not that it helped them since then to open up more to each other, but screaming at each other in front of everyone in that hall was something he was not proud of. 

 

“That and that sometimes he snores, he sometimes sneezes when he comes.” Elle said drunkenly.

 

“I do not!” Legolas forgot to not reveal himself but could not stop his comment to her ridiculous accusations, but as he saw her smile he chuckled a little and she started to drunkenly laugh. He rolled his eyes, this would be a long night. 

 

As he put her to bed she whispered to him. “I lied, the wound did not hurt, but I could not make it up the stairway.” He gave her a smirk and shook his head and as he moved to go finish reading his book she grabbed a hold of his tunic and dragged his face close to hers and she kissed him passionately. Legolas got lost in the kiss and laid down to rest on his arms above her, continuing kissing her.


	8. Awkwardness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentioning of sex scene!
> 
>  
> 
> Elvish when stated.   
> Common tongue
> 
> Songs: The Fray: How to save a life
> 
> Listen to your heart, Roxette, cover version https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x9U65tEwc8o 
> 
> Katy Perry, Unconditionally https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6BcWj0P0qk

She saw him getting dressed and moved to do the same, but stopped when she got a concerned look from him. She sighed. “Legolas, I am perfectly fine to get dressed and go have breakfast, it is you who should stay in bed. You look more dead than alive, did you get any sleep last night?” 

 

Legolas sighed and continued to get dressed, he saw her do the same. “I feel fine Elle, but if it troubles you I promise I will get some sleep tonight.” He said a bit defensively. 

 

She nodded, glad to get at least a response out of him. She had waked him up to get ready for breakfast but it was like waking a rock, nothing happened until she poured some water on him, he had not been angry or grumpy at that, that had begun when she asked why he was to damn tired. She had been close to smack him in the face but had hold that down and that feeling had now disappeared when she finally got a promise of him to sleep tonight. They finished getting dressed, but Elle realized that she was a bit cold and took a blanket and wrapped it around her, at seeing this Legolas gave her a concerned look to which she ignored and they began walking to the dining hall. 

 

“If you still feel of the poison you can wait for breakfast to be send up to you.” He said gently to her.

 

“I feel good enough to leave the bed, I am just a little cold.” She said defensively.

 

They reached the dining room they saw Thranduil, as usually on the head of the table, Aragorn to left side of the table and a short new guest that made Elle full of happiness, Legolas gave the guest a smile. Elle, forgotten about her still having to stay rather still due to the poison that was still in her body, she ran up to the guest and the guest stood up to hug her, as she ran to him she exclaimed. “Gimli! Gim-gim, you are here!” She hugged her dear friend and saw that the elven king looked a little disgusted at her excitement for a dwarf. She ignored Thranduil and continued to ask Gimli about what he had done once after they were done with their quest and how his journey here was. Legolas gently helped Elle get seated next to Gimli and he sat himself next to Aragorn. 

 

“Elle, it is nice to see you too, I have missed you too and I went back to my homeland after the ring was destroyed, before you ask, no. I have not found a wife yet and it is not really a priority for me,.” He said friendly to her.

“I did not have a priority to fall in love with Leggy, it just happened, maybe that is what you have to focus on, everything except finding someone.” She spoke quickly as she was still excited to finally see one more of her dear friends.

 

“I think you are right, Elle. I will take your advice, maybe I find someone nice.” He said slightly dreamingly.

 

“Well I hope your none search goes well, but I have the nicest and I intend to keep him around for a while, he may come in handy sometime.” She teased, earning smirks and low chuckles from everyone except Legolas, who made a pretend offend look but gave her a smile.

 

“What happened to the princeling, he looks like a dead orc?” Gimli asked her quietly.

 

“I do not know why he looks more dead than alive, Gimli. Perhaps anyone here might have an idea why, because I have tried to get an answer all morning.” Elle said in normal conversation tone. 

 

It went quiet. Legolas looked slightly uncomfortable. Aragorn cleared his throat. “ Ehm, Elle what do you remember from yesterday?” Aragorn asked her.

 

“I ehm, I remember that I got bitten by a Mirkwood spider and that it hurt so much and that is all, why? Did I do something wrong or strange?” She looked nervously at the ones that had been there last day.

 

“Elle, calm down. You were affected by the spiders poison, it is strong and it will be in you for a few days. About what you did yesterday, I heard from a guard that you went down to the public dinner hall and joined their feast. The same guard told me that you thought that Legolas was someone else that tried to ´catch a feel´and you according to the guard, punched him in the face.” Thranduil told her calmly.

 

She looked in shock at her soon to be husband and his father, she could not believe she had punched him in the face. “I am so so very sorry Legolas, I do not remember it but that is no excuse to punch you.” She said in light panic.

 

Legolas looked calmly at her, he took her right hand and stroke it gently with his left hand. “Elle, what my father forgot to mention was that you had been given strong herbs for your wound earlier that day that does not wear off until your wound is starting to get better, that mixed with alcohol is... is not a good mix together.” 

 

Elle looked back to Legolas. “You are saying that I did a foolish choice? And that I drank?! I drink rarley and never when I am on medication.” She said in a slight attempt to sound defensive. “What else did I do?” She said more gently.

 

Legolas looked a bit worriedly at her before he spoke. “Well, you got drunk with a party that had returned from a patrol, you punched me in the face, lied about not drinking and trying to prove it by walking all way back to bed, you made it five steps of the first stairway then when I put you to bed, you admitted that you had pretended only that it hurt so I would carry you because you were too drunk to walk by yourself...” He trailed off with a look like there was something more to tell her.

 

“Oh, and you told me she called you puppy an-” Aragorn stopped as he realized what the next topic would be if he continued talking.

 

Elle and Gimli looked confused at the males. “Can someone just tell me if I did anything to cause Legolas to look more dead than alive today?” She said gently but with a begging look.

 

Legolas were silent and Aragorn sighed. “You deserve to know this, it is just you and Gimli here that does not know about it and since no one else feels its their place to tell you.” He said and gave Legolas a quick look. “It is a rather sensitive topic... I, ehm, accidentally, walked in on you two and before you go into panic, I did not see anything, just uhm.” Aragorn looked painful at saying the last word. “Movements...” He trailed off.

 

Elle looked shocked, Aragorn had seen her and Legolas being intimate, in the middle of the day! She calmed herself down a bit and looked around the table, Thranduil looked lightly amused, Legolas looked blank, Aragorn regrettful and Gimli like he wanted to chuckle but kept it locked down. “Is, I mean uhm... is that the reason why you are so tired today?” She carefully asked Legolas.

 

“Elle, this poison can change a person temporarily, it makes ones desires much stronger than they actually are, like when you drank yesterday. It was not really you, it was the poison. But yes, one of your desires is sort of the reason behind my tiredness.” Legolas answered awkwardly.

 

Elle looked confused and Thranduil had had it now with dragging the sensitive topic out longer than necessary. “Of what I can make of this situation it is that you, Elle, had the desire highlighted on intimacy and just by looking at my son, I can say that you did not let him rest more than barely an hour. Now that we finally have a clear answer, please eat.” The elven king said friendly.

 

They began slowly talking about more joyful things, like their old journey. As everyone were eating and Elle, still affected by the poison did not feel hungry anymore. It was strange, she from nowhere did not longer feel like eating and she felt how she suddenly got colder, she shivered slightly and wrapping her blanket around her closely, but the shiver was enough for the elves to notice. She saw how son and father both turned to look at her.

 

“Elle, you may be dismissed if you please.” Thranduil said gently to her as he saw how the poison had begun to affect her now, after a day the poison had sessions of when it affected one, it was not all the time but the symptoms were not wanting to eat and to be cold, it would last a few hours and she needed to rest when the poisons sessions were ongoing. 

 

She looked uneasily around, she feared her balance may be some what off due to the poison. Legolas saw her hesitation and quickly excused himself and went to make sure Elle made it to the bed without incidences. She was a little bit unsteady but made her way without falling. Once she lay down on their bed she felt a little bit better. She saw Legolas just looking at her, ha was standing a bit from her, she could reach ot her hand and grab him if she wanted to. “I am sorry I did not tell you why I was, still am tired. I feared that I.. ehm, it is hard that you do not remember anything from after you were bitten, I hoped you at least would remember one of the many intimate moments.” He said sadly as he looked down to the floor.

 

She took his hand and dragged him to lay down next to her. “Tell me of it, how was it? Was it better than the usual things we do?” She asked curiously. 

 

“I was the one to do most of the work, you wanted it to be harder and faster for each time, the first time was more fun than the usual things we do but after a while I was exhausted, but I could not refuse your wish so I continued. I would though, like to show you it sometime, but not all night when we decided to try it.” He smirked at her, the last part he knew was no problem when she was not affected by spider poison. It usually took him a few seconds now to make her finish and he knew that after that she liked to rest the rest of the night, himself though, he liked to do it so it took some time but not like last night, an all nighter of that was too much for him.

 

“So show me.” She said seductively as she moved closer to him, she was on top of him now, closing in so she could kiss him.

 

Legolas gently stopped her. She sighed and laid back down on the bed. “I want to, but I have not slept more than maybe an hour last night, I need to rest to be able to pleasure you.” He said with a sigh.

 

They laid there for a while, Elle was reading in bed and Legolas was sound asleep next to her. She had put the duvet over him, only his face showed. She felt better and left the room with out a sound. She remembered that Legolas had promised Thranduil to help with the wedding planing. She did not have to because her parents were not coming and it made her sad to think about the wedding too much, she had told Legolas that she could marry him but not also plan the wedding. They had agreed that he would take over but now he needed his rest so Elle needed to help out. She went to the kings chamber. Thranduil was eyeing paperwork as she came into the room, she sat down next to him at the table. 

 

“Oh my, Legolas, how feminine you suddenly have become, please help me, which of these flowers do you think suit best with the cake.” He said teasingly at her but he was serious in what flowers suited the cake best. ´This will be a long day.´She thought as she tried to help out the best she could. Once they had selected everything it was late afternoon. Elle was dismissed and decided instead of locking herself in the room with Legolas she would go for a walk.

 

She wandered around the kingdom, she met a servant who handed her a envelope. She thanked the servant and took the envelope. She went a a beautiful garden and sat down on a bench and opened to read the letter that was in the envelope. She felt a few tears burn in her eyes, she put the letter back into the envelope and sat there thinking and silently crying for a while. She sung quietly for herself.

 

Step one, you say we need to talk

He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left, and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong?

I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

 

She stopped singing softly as she realized someone was watching her. She saw the elven king close in, she awkwardly made a motion that he could sit with her on the bench. He sat down next to her. “You sing beautifully, may I ask you to continue?” He asked gently. She took a deep breath. 

“I am sorry, but I do not know more of that song, maybe another would suit better?” She said friendly and the king nodded, glad that he would get to hear more of her singing.

 

I know there's something in the wake of your smile.

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.

You've built a love but that love falls apart.

Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Listen to your heart

when he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why,

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye.

 

The king looked a little confused at her. “Elle, is something wrong? The songs you chose are rather depressing.” He said gently to her.

“I know more songs but my heart does not go all in for them right now, but I can try and sing another, a more happy one.” She said, leaving his question hanging in the air.

 

Oh no, did I get too close?

Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?

All your insecurities

All the dirty laundry

Never made me blink one time

Unconditional, unconditionally

I will love you unconditionally

There is no fear now

Let go and just be free

I will love you unconditionally

 

She had closed her eyes as she had sung the last song, it was meant for both feelings inside her, for Legolas but also the letter. She slowly opened her eyes and looked straight forward, to a beautiful, small pond. “That was beautifully, Elle. You need to sing that at the wedding party.” Thranduil said happily.

She had never seen him this happy and did not want to ruin his good mood by saying no and the song was beautiful, so she accepted to sing at the wedding. She remembered her letter and that Legolas would probably be a bit disappointed if she did not tell him of it first, she excused herself and left a happy Thranduil sitting att the bench. She got into the room and found that Legolas was just about to wake up. She sat down next to him on the bed with a serious expression. Legolas seemed to awake quickly at this.

“I got a letter today... I do not know what to do and I just want to talk to you, so do not interrupt.” She said gently and he nodded in agreement.

 

She drew a deep breath. “I received a letter from Valinor, of some one I thought was long dead. I have never met him but he wants to meet me.” She closed her eyes in an attempt to hold her tears but felt a few break through and roll down her face. She took a few calm breaths and continued. “ Telimektar, is his name and he is my brother. All I know about him is that he is a lost Valar and we thought that he was dead. I was born two thousand years later, so I have never met him and now he sends a letter saying that he saw our wedding invitation in Valinor from my parents and is wondering if he may come, only problem there is that this is dated from one and a half year ago and I have not received a new one, the wedding is in less than two weeks, I have not enough time to wait for my response to reach him in time.” 

 

Legolas just looked at her. “You have a brother?” He asked dumbfounded. She only nodded to him.

 

“Of course he is welcome, we will send an answer and wait, that is all we can do. “ He said in an attempt to calm her. He hugged her gently and smiled when he felt her relax into the hug.

 

“I just have to tell my father of this maybe extra guest so he does not explode in anger when we are at the wedding and he has no time to fix the table arrangements.” Legolas said jokingly.

 

Elle remembered how her soon-to-be husband had looked more dead than alive a few hours ago, he looked a bit better now, she thought. “How are you by the way, do you feel better?” She asked as se studied him.

 

He looked a little uncomfortable with the reverse situation, he liked it more when he got to study her health. But as his love for her was great enough for him to swallow his pride and tell her the truth. “I do feel a little better but I am still really tired. I am sorry but I do not think I will be up more today.” He said in an apology.

 

Elle reassured him that everything was taken care of and that he could fall back asleep. He had looked confused at her saying ´everything is taken care of´. “I know that you were supposed to be helping Thrandy with the wedding things but you were asleep and I help him instead so you could take a full day in bed, but remember that the bed still has to love me the most.” The last part she said teasingly.

 

“And do not worry, I will tell Thranduil about my brother, you need to get some rest.” She said in a gentle order and he gladly obeyed, he was too tired to talk back.

 

The day continued with Elle spending time with Aragorn and Gimli, she showed Gimli around, Aragorn was with them but had been in Mirkwood before they formed the fellowship, he had come here to leave Gollum to the elves to make sure he stayed put. He seemed though like he had forgotten a few places of the kingdom and sometimes even asked Elle were certain rooms or places were. She had memorized everything that Tauriel had learnt her about the kingdom, suddenly she missed the red haired elf. She made a promise that she should find her as soon as she was done giving the mortals a tour, she had been living here for a little over two years now and had stopped getting lost in the kingdom a long time ago.

 

“I must give it to the elves, they do know a few things about architecture, it is beautifully but still not like a dwarfs work.” Gimli said friendly.

 

Elle ignored his comment as she was drown in thought. “Do you think I will ever be able to go back to the patrol?” She asked her friends out of nowhere, for them at least. 

 

“I think you will, you decided to go once and you can do it again, you just need to believe it and continue to practice.” Aragorn said gently.

 

“Laddie, you are an even better warrior then the pointy eared one you are going to marry, I have no doubt that you will be out soon slain these infamous Mirkwood spiders.” Gimli said gently to her. 

 

They finished the tour and Elle excused herself and went to find Tauriel, she missed her and had not seen her for two days.


End file.
